Brighter Skys
by CantCatchTomorrow
Summary: With a tragedy comes a new addition to the life of Mattie Dean. Having to decide between a father who she never met and a man who cared for her all her life isn’t made easy by the complicated Jay Adams
1. Prologue : The Call

Heya! Well to new readers of this, welcome and I hope you enjoy this little teaser of a chapter. To old readers this is just a revised and slightly edited version. Nothing major has changed im just working out a few mistakes because before I post the sequel I needed to get this perfect sooo feel free to skip all these edits because as I said "im just working out a few mistakes"

**You can find my sisters LODT fic, which was posted on this account on her account im sure she messaged her reviewers with the account name an stuff**

Ok well all i have to say is the idea my not seem original as many of these fics are the same and after reading most of them i was inspired to write my own ideas and story line down.

As ever i dont own any of the Lords Of Dogtown characters of story lines i only own my own **For this fic some of the movie facts will have to be changed around a lil to fit my storyline and im afraid the one thing to be changed is a massive one, the Stacy and Kathy and Jay thing. For my storyline to work im gonna have to have things the opposite to the film, so Stacy and Kathy are together after she decided she didnt want Jay.**

Hehe I messed with true facts XD Ha!

* * *

Prologue  
The Call

* * *

The guys where all in the back of the shop making some new boards, Skip had moved on from surfing to his new obsession. Skateboarding.

Stecyk, Montoya, Billy and Chino where working to the sounds of Led Zep, well Chino was sleeping against the door while Skip was counting the number of made boards "Damn, only half" He muttered, standing upright and taking a gulp of his beer, the surfer saw Chino asleep on a chair, walked over and kicked it out from under his lazy ass, "Lets get to work men!" Skip yelled "Gotta have these things ready for the boys tomorrow"

"Stupid damn skate team" mumbled Chino as he pushed himself up from the grotty shop floor. The friends laughter was interrupted by the phone ringing. Skip being Skip walked over to it, picked it up then placed it back down. They got back to work only for the phone to ring again a few seconds later.

Skip ran over to it, picked it up and yelled "Give it up!" down the receiver only to slam it down before the other end could reply. "Fuck!" Skip screamed as a few minuets the phone rang yet again. "What?" he questioned as he picked it up a third time.

The guys went on working around Skip and his phone problem for a while until they realised they're boss was slumped over on the chair Chino had been kicked off of. They stopped, all tools down. It had to be something big to get Skip quiet.

The entire shop was silent for what seemed like hours, which was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of the boys entering through the front. "Dude where's Skip!" was yelled, but the man in question wasn't reacting at all.

The boys barged through the door, piling into the back to hear Stecyk finally ask Skip what was up. "It was a guy named Keith Rhodes" he answered

"As in old team member Rhodes?" Billy asked, questioning through the boys mumbles and laughs

"Ally died a few days back." Skip told "He invited us to the funeral, bout a week away. She wanned it back here" was about everything he could manage.

"Ally died?" Chino piped, the concern in his voice making the boys behind him finally shut up. Chino was never concerned for anyone. "How?"

Skip shook his head, realising he couldn't get away from the crowd he had attracted. "Car accident, that all Keith said"

"Did he say anything about Matilda?"

"Just that they are moving closer now. Ally wanted her to know her real father, didn't want the kid to feel like an orphan or summin" Skip laid his blonde head in his hands and ran his fingers through his scraggy hair. The guys felt content with the information, deciding to leave their boss for some alone time.

"Dude who Matilda?" one of the boys asked

"Sound like an ugly old lady name" Jay joked, causing Chino and Stecyk to slap him over the head "What the fuck?"

"Shut up rat" Chino muttered

"She's family" Stecyk told him, unaware of Skip disapproving glare. He didn't want the boys to know this, **he** didn't want to know this.

"Who's family?" Sid asked from the back of the crowd, his brow head could barely be seen through the group.

"Skips." Stecky answer was only met with confusion, as far as the boys knew Skips family had died out

"Mattie's my daughter"


	2. The Meet and Greet

Ok well all i have to say is the idea my not seem original as many of these fics are the same and after reading most of them i was inspired to write my own ideas and story line down  
As ever i dont own any of the Lords Of Dogtown characters of storylines i only own my own

**For this fic some of the movie facts will have to be changed around a lil to fit my storyline and im afrid the one thing to be changed is a massive one, the Stacy and Kathy and Jay thing. For my storyline to work im gonna have to have things the opposit to the film, so Stacy and Kathy are together after she decided she didnt want Jay.**

CHARACTERS ARE IN MY PHOTOBUCKET ! LINK IS ON MY HOMEPAGE !

* * *

Chapter one  
The meet and greet

* * *

**Journal Entry**

T_oday is what ive been waiting for, I get my answers after weeks of agonizing. It is the day of my mothers funeral and I cant bare to go through the process of getting ready for it._

_Keith, Ty and I have packed up the house apart from a few outfits and things we want to take with us during the trip to the new house. An idea I hate as you well know, this was our house, mine and moms. I was raised here, memories made. The ironic thing is though I want to hold onto these memories right now they are too painful to bare._

_I told Keith a few days ago, after the reading of my mothers will, that I had no idea what I wanted to do now. My mother had requested that I meet my real father, a surfer from 'Dog Town' named Skip Engblom, which only added to my confusion._

_Father. For my entire life Keith had been my father and his son Ty had been……..well not a brother more of a jackass for reasons you know of but the closest I have to one. I voiced my troubles to Keith only yesterday, he seemed to accept and understand the confusion in my life. _

"_Ill always be here Tilly" was what he told me "Ill never leave, so don't worry about 'abandoning' me kid. Take the change your mother gave you, stay with Skip for a while then come home" he had reasoned with me. Keiths logical and reasonable mind had gotten me into my current situation._

_After my mothers funeral I was to take my backed duffle bag and meet my biological father for the first time. I was to live with him for a few weeks until the new house was ready to move into, meet his friends and see where he works. Keith told me he owns a surf shop called Zephyr and that he enjoys skating as much as I do, which honestly I think is pretty cool._

_When I spoke to Skip this morning he told me about this new team he had set up, they had a competition at Del Mar tomorrow and that if I wanted I could come along and just watch I suppose. I agreed out of politeness but to tell you the truth id rather stay at Skips and play my guitar or write than watch a bunch of boys skate._

_Seeming as my direction and decisiveness has gotten screwed ill just have to go with the flow as ever. I just hope today goes smoother than what im feeling._

* * *

I closed my journal, hugging it to my chest tightly for a while before placing it in my messenger bag. To me it wasn't just a journal, I wrote my soul into that thing through lyrics, music, poems, drawings and my thoughts. The huge black leather book was my much loved and precious possession and I never went anywhere without it.

There was a knock at my bedroom door "Dad said to be ready in fifteen Matt" Ty said through the door "People will be arriving soon" he added. I didn't answer to his information so he opened the door a bit to poke his head through.

My step-brother was annoying as hell but as a female I couldn't help but to respond to his perfectly placed features. His usually messy brown hair was neatly slicked back, revealing his startling blue eyes "You ok?" he asked.

"Depends" I mumbled "What do you think?"

"Well id say not by the looks of things" he motioned his head towards myself "Your nowhere near ready Tilly. You look like a mess" I shot him a killing glare. Today of all days I didn't want to get in a yelling match with Ty, the ass that he can be didn't mean I wanted to part on bad terms. Apparently though he didn't think the same as he added "Ill leave you to put your face on then" grinning. He closed the door shut and I could hear him let out a short laugh before walking away from my door.

"Ugh" I sounded, spinning around to grab my outfit off the edge of my bed. "I hate having to do what he says" I thought aloud, one of my many weird habits. I undressed from my pjs, which I stuffed into the top of my duffel bag, and put some light purple underwear over myself.

Keith an I had deduced that my mother would have wanted one of the less 'depressing funerals' so we had told all invited to dress with a little colour and in more relaxed style than typical funerals. I placed a warm brown sweater on, a floral skirt and some baggy knee-length grey socks. Next I put on my only 'smart' pair of shoes which actually happened to be brown leather boots. I ran a brush through my hair and applied some make-up.

"Tilly!" Keith yelled from downstairs "Skip and his friends are here, lets get goin"

"Oh perfect" I mumbled as I pulled on a grey knitted hat and gloves "Off to meet daddy dearest" I threw my messenger bag over my shoulder and grabbed hold of my duffle bag. "Toodles houseie, gonna miss ya" I added as I opened then closed my bedroom door for the last time.

* * *

Down stairs blue eyes met blue as I stood face to face with my father for the first time. He had hair the same colour as mine, the same shady blue eyes and the same look of pure nervousness graced his features.

As I placed my bag to the floor I noticed Skip held some paper in his hands. A birth certificate by the looks of things, probably to prove the fact I was his to the end.

"Well……." Started Keith "Skip, this is Mattie" he introduced, moving to my side and wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I leant into him, happy for the new support.

"Or Satan embodied" a voice added from behind. Ty came up to my other side, smirking as he grabbed my hand. I smiled at him, silently thanking him for one of his rare shows of support.

"Hi" I nodded at Skip, who just smiled back.

"This is Craig Stecky…" Skip motioned to a man with blue tined glasses and tied back brown hair "Montoya…" a guy with frizzy brown hair and a huge smile nodded at me "Billy Z…" a blonde head nodded at me this time " and Chino." Skip pointed to a tall man next to him who had black long curly hair, a moustache and a bad-ass air about him.

"Hi" I replied "Again" Things couldn't get much awkward than this, I guess it showed on me as I felt Keiths arm tighten around me.

"Well, we should get going" He told us "The service starts soon and Allys friends are meeting us there so……" Keith motioned to the door with his free hand.

"Oh" Skip said, a little dazed "Right then" he stepped forward to grab my duffle "Ill place this in the back for ya" he smiled

"Thanks…" I smiled back, starting to feel just a tad more comfortable "…Skip, thanks"

* * *

On the way to the shop, Skip lived in the huge space above it I gazed out of the passenger side window.

"So this is Dog Town?" I asked Skip, not looking away for what was outside.

"Yep." he said. "Damn it!" he yelled as a car swerved in front of us I felt myself slide harshly into the side door as Skip made a hard u-turn. "Stupid student drivers!" he yelled out of the window "Asshole shouldn't be driving at night!"

I sat with a slight smirk on my face after righting myself. "Sorry kid." Skip said, parking soon after in front of what I assumed to be his surf shop. He jumped out of the car and walked round to the trunk, following suit he added "Some kids drive like shit these days" I smiled in reply as Skip hauled my bag outta the trunk "Mind shutting that?" has asked nodded to the doors and trunk "Wish I had more hands" I let out a small laugh and complied with his request then followed him to the back of the shop and up some steps.

Skip opened up the front door, and motioned for me to go in first. As I did I looked around. I expected a total mess in all honesty but the place was quite clean, well apart from a ton of dishes in the sink. There was a huge couch facing a TV opposite me, surrounded by a couple of recliners. On the wall to my right where shelves full of vinyls and their player sat in the middle of them.

At the left was the kitchen, placed right in the corner and separated from the living room by a breakfast bar that was paying home to a small case of beer. "Your rooms to the right" Skip said from behind me, and I shot him a smile over my shoulder and headed fro the door hidden between the shelves of records.

I entered to find a decent sized room that was painted deep purple, which happened to be my favourite colour. There was a big dresser and closet on one side of the huge window across from me and a nice double bed on the other. "Its simple but….you can change it around if you….." Skip drifted "….well you make annual stays" he slurred a little, looking at the ground.

"Yea" I nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed

"Not much of a talker" Skip said, smirking slightly, another trait I guess I got from him.

"Ill get going soon enough, you'll get pissed at it trust me." looking up into his eyes I added "But I grow on ya"

Skip was silent for a while, I just stared at my hands, crossed in my lap "Don't doubt that kid. Don't doubt it" He stood strait, looking around the room then resting his eyes on me "Well your welcome to anything. My rooms across from yours, bathroom is next to it." He informed, turning to leave "Oh and about Del Mar tomorrow. You don't have to go" I looked up from the hands id been staring at to him "Just thought you like to see what I do, but if its to soon the……"

"No its ok" I interrupted "Keith told me you had a decent team goin" I said, causing Skip to smile "Id love to meet them, hear what they have to say about you…." I joked

Skip and I just smiled at each other until he realised what time it was. "Jesus its one. Gotta be ready for tomorrow. We'll be driving the skaters down ok?" he asked to which I just nodded "Right then….I guess ill see you tomorrow"

"Yep"

"Night then"

"Night"

Skip just looked around again, obviously awkward and having no idea what to do in this situation. I waited patiently until he came to a decision, but what he decided surprised me as he strode over and planted a kiss on my cheek muttering "Night" again and walked out the door.

Weird didn't even cover it…….but sweet did.

* * *

Ok so what d'ya think? Was Skips transition into the new father role doen oki for his character? I dont know how to really write it in well, and what do you think of the first chap as a whole? Hope you like XD


	3. I get knocked up

Thanks to sovereignty'd for the review, glad you like the spin!

Disclaimer: I dont own the scenes from the movie, most of the stuff in the Del Mar part are direct quotes from the movie so you may recognise them for other stories that have used those lines too. Everything that surrounds my OC is mine.

* * *

Chapter two  
I get knocked up

* * *

"To early" was all I could muster in reply to Skips knocking. Six am had arrived as soon as my head had hit my pillow and I was adamant that the clocks where wrong. I mean it was still pitch black out! What kind of normal **functioning** person would get up at this hour?

My eyes drifted shut. I was to tired to notice the new presence in my room so when I turned over and came face to face with a fuzzy haired dude I screamed my lungs out. "Holy shi…….." was all the thing could manage to get out before my pillow came into contact with its head. Not much of a weapon I know but the muffled 'ouch' from behind it made my comfort with the situation soar.

"What the hell?!" I yelled hoping Skip would hear and enter my room. "Skip!!" I screamed.

"What?!" was yelled from the thing being smothered by my pillow

"Skip?" I slowly removed my pillow, cringing in embarrassment. _'Wonderful great impression Dean'_ I thought_ 'Attack your father with a pillow'_ "Erm….well…ha!" I stuttered "Oops"

There was a shuffling, the sound of walking then the light above me snapped on. Skip was leaning against the wall breathing heavily "Oops?"

I smiled, yet again embarrassed by my rash actions "Yea" he looked up at me "Sorry. Im just used to people knocking me up" Skips brow furrowed "Oh crap that came out wrong. I mean like waking me up…ya know…by knocking…….." I trailed. If my face hadn't been red before then it was now.

"Right….." Skip seemed to have caught his breath. He stood still for a while, nodded his head and then exited my room with another "Right"

_'Yea, terrific start to the day Dean'._

* * *

I was sat on the counter of the Zephyr store surrounded by Skips friends I had met only yesterday at my mothers funeral. The tall one, with the dark curly hair…. _'Chino?'_ was stating at me, his jaw tight.

We where waiting for the arrival of the Z-Boys, who Skip had warned me where a little….weird I guess. After the embarrassing incident this early morning I had gotten up, showered and dressed in a plain black tank-top, a pair of faded and ripped jeans along with a pair of converse.

In the living room Skip was pulling a brown jacket on over his shirt "You should erm…..take one too. It'll get cold just standing around" he mumbled. I nodded in reply, turning back and grabbing a blue velvet jacket that I had unpacked on top of my dresser.

Skip had followed to the stairs, locking up as I walked down. I had waited at the bottom for direction only to be told to turn right and walk through the door facing me. First impression of Zephyr? A mess. I had turned to Skip with my eyebrows raised "Where we make the boards" he informed me, and the mess of the room made sense. Skip placed a hand on my shoulder and guided my towards another door. The second impression of Zephyr? My personal heaven.

There where surfboards lining the back wall and some on racks in front of those. There where skateboards hanging behind the counter, which I walked up to and had perched myself upon. To my right where pictures and newspaper/magazine cutting of Skip when he was 'in his prime' as Stecky had later put it.

Speaking of, Stecky had just walked through the door, greeting Skip and the others. "Mattie?" his attention on me.

"Yar" I mumbled, seemingly in a pirate faze, nerves make my say stupid things a lot of the time.

Stecky laughed, looking at Skip "Well she's yours Skip, got our pirate lingo down" This caused all the guys, even Chino to laugh, personal joke im guessin. "Looking forward to today kid?" what was it with these guys an calling me kid?

"Defiantly" I said, hiding the sarcasm "Not the waiting though" I added, my voice a little lower than before.

Stecky caught it anyway. "Where're the boys anyway?"

"No clue man….." Skip drawled "Probably out growin ba……" before he could finish his sentence a group of young boys crashed through the shop door. "Or not" he mumbled.

"Dude watch the hands!" a curly haired blond said, causing the rest of the group to laugh.

"Right cause I'd want to touch your disease ridden body…." a girl replied. I let out a little giggle, causing Skip to look over at me and smile and the group of skaters to notice my presence. The whole group stared at me for what seemed like ages until Chino stood up and loomed over them.

"What are you kooks looking at? Ya'v seen a girl before?" One by one the skaters muttered replies such as 'yea' and 'sorry' but still obviously curious as to who I was. Nobody spoke and the shop was quiet yet again. Skip, who I had only seen as awkward was standing by the door his face for once unreadable. Chino was standing at my side, eyes glaring while Stecky and Billy where just watching everyone else watching me.

"Skips kid" I said, pointing at my chest. I was only met with more silence, which I mistook for confusion and not awe. "Skips……." I motioned to Skip "………kid" I pointed back at my chest again. "Mattie." I waved "Hi"

I could see smirks appear on the faces of the boys and girl in front of me, Skip was grinning away madly at my humour as where the other adults. Well apart from Chino who was still glaring as usual.

"Peggy" the girl said. She moved to the front of the group "This is Jim or RedDog" she pointed to the guy with the hand problem "Shogo, Wentzle, Biniak, Sid, Tony, Jay…." she introduced me to everyone.

"Hey" I nodded at them from my seat on the counter.

"So do we have another girl on the team?" Sid asked, looking at Skip who looked at me before answering

"Not yet"

"We need more girls" Sid dreamed aloud, causing the guys of the group of nudged him and yell a chorus of 'Yea!'

"She's off limits!" Yelled Chino from beside me, making me jump about ten feet in the air and for Skip and the boys to stare at him. "To you grunts, right Skip?"

"Yea…yea that's right. No touch" Skip joked, but with an edge of seriousness. The boys laughed, getting riled up. "Now lets go boys, knock the other skaters on the asses!" The skaters whooped and rushed out through the door to the cars waiting. I hopped off the counter and walker over to my father, standing at his side while his searched his pocket for his keys. "Got'em"

Outside the Z-Boys where leaning against Skips and Steckys cars, waiting to get on the road. "Sid, Jay an Red Dog with me" Skip ordered "Mattie your upfront" I jumped into Skips car, only to have the blonde head of Jay jump in after. The smallness of the car meant Jays leg was placed over mine and our sides where squished together.

"Hi" he grinned.

"Hi"

"No way Casanova" Skip said from behind Jay. My father reached in and yanked the boy out and shoved a brown haired one in instead. "Sid this is Mattie" he introduced before pushing Jay into the back next to Red Dog

Sid nervously smiled at me, pushing some of his long brown hair behind his ear then moving so that I had some more room. "Thanks" I said as I stretched out a little further.

"Yea **thanks** Sid" Jay spoke, his hand flying over the seat head to smack Sid. I looked back to see Jay frowning at the boy sat beside me until Skip got in the drivers side and started the car.

* * *

Skip was driving manically, to match the mood of the boys who where singing along to something on the radio, Skip stopped the car suddenly, jerking us all forward. The left side door suddenly opened and Tony jumped in, singing along with the boys.

I couldn't help but sing and laugh along. For the short time in knew them each Z-Boy had made me at least snort with laughter. Tony, seeing me joining in reached forward an ruffled my hair, to which I stuck my tongue out at causing not only him to start laughing again but for Skip too.

Only a few seconds after the car stopped and we all jumped out. They boys from the car behind us, and Peggy, ran upto Skips trunk waiting for the boards they had dumped there. "One at a time all right!" Skip yelled as he was surrounded by the team. "Jesus!. Hey TA man get inside their head ok?" he asked Tony, who just nodded before running off to join his team.

I followed Stecky who was walking quietly behind the literally bouncing team. Skip lead us all to the front of a huge que, saying crap like "Yea sorry man….Yea, yea. Nice socks man……" as he pushed his way through. At the table he announced himself and the team, causing the crowd behind us to yell at our pushing in.

A cop walked forwards "Yea, could you go to the end of the line?"

"I thought this was the end of the line man." Skip slurred. I shot a look at Stecky who just shrugged. "Is it not?" Skip asked

"Go to the end of the line" The cop enforced.

"Hey man listen im uh…" Skip routed through his pocket an pulled out his wallet "..sure we could work something out" he told the cop, opening his wallet to reveal a hundred floded in the middle.

"Oh yea sure" the cop agreed, turning so him and Skip weren't facing the crowd.

"Is that good?" Skip asked, closing his wallet and handing the cop some money.

"Oldest trick in the book" I muttered to Stecky, who just smiled and nodded. The cop took the Monte, patting Skip on the shoulder and motioning us all through telling us that we where good. Our group walked through an archway, rushing into the arena, of sorts. Being at the back of the group I could hear the cop yell a "Son of a bitch!" as he realised Skip hundred was only a dollar.

* * *

**Journal entry**

_Del Mar. Yea not that interesting unless your skating, its hard for a skater like me to just sit and watch others compete as so far they're all crap! There was this one dude called Ty Page who had this stupid kook style that I couldn't help but watch, he was rather ridiculous. Like to see him pull those stunts while in the air._

_The days not been that bad, apart from this mornings Skip incident. I met the Z-Boys today, they consist of a group of idiots that make me honestly make me laugh. Peggy, who is the only girl, says that they are always like this, goofy…..perverted, but that they grow on you after a while. I have to say that some of them already are. Shame I cant do much about it though, earlier in the shop Chino and Skip told the boys I was 'off limits'. Many of them seemed to laugh it off as a joke, but something in Skips eyes told me that I really wasn't._

_Skip trusts Sid with me though, before the drive down Jay had jumped in next to me but Skip pulled him out and shoved Sid in instead. So I guess Sids goin to be my little shadow from now on, which isn't that bad I guess cos Sids pretty sweet._

* * *

"Am I now?" Someone asked from behind, I span to see Sid himself reading over my shoulder.

"Dude!" I yelled smacking him, much like Jay did before "That a big no dude. You don't read my journal!"

"Shouldn't have been writing it in front of me then…..get me all intrigued" he grinned a goofy smile at me, lighting up his brown eyes "Sorry" he added, tilting his head to the side. It took only a few second of this for me to break.

"Fine" I fake exasperated. Sid smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me onto the bench in front. I was sat between him and Jay who was staring out at the 'table top'. I quickly shoved my journal into my messenger bag before being grabbed from behind.

Tony let go of my waist to sit down behind me but rested his crossed arms against my neck and shoulders. "How things so far Engblom?" he asked.

"Its Dean" I replied, creating a new reflex "I took my mothers name" Tonys curl tickled me as he nodded in understanding.

"Up next," the speaker announces, "is Jay Adams, riding for Zephyr Skateboards." The background soundtrack switches to Black Sabbath's 'Iron Man'. Many of spectators look around, finding the music choice inappropriate for such a light hearted competition. Jay stands up from beside me and smiles down, winking as he walks off.

"And here we go for Jay Adam's run."

Jay launches off onto the platform with his board in hand, throwing it down and jumping on, not hesitating one bit. After doing some nose tricks skids and 180s Jay bends down and grabs hold of his board.

"Um, here with Jay Adams…. Doing these low… low driving turns…. He's now hopping up in the air three or four inches. I don't even know what to call that… Never seen" the announcer drifts off. Its obvious the judges aren't enthusiastic about Jays routine as the whisper amongst themselves as he slides off the ramp and finishes his routine.

During the scoring my concerns are heightened by the parts of the conversation I catch "…didn't do a single wheelie….." "….compulsory trick."

The judges suddenly hold up the score cards. "Looks like two 7's and an 8 for Jay Adams, riding for Zephyr Skateboards—"

Our team burst into a chorus of "BOOO" as does most of the crowd. Behind, while Skip is muttering something along the lines of "What?" to Stecky a blonde girl walks up to Jay saying "Hey you blew me away" as she took hold of his arm. Jay steps back and smiles down at us

"What?" he asks "You wanna blow me?" The males burst into laughter and whoops as the girl is pulled away by her friend

"Maybe!" she shouted back before she disappears into the crowd

"Groupie…." I said in a slightly sing song voice to Sid, who just looks at me and laughs harder.

"Next up, Tony Alva, riding for Zephyr Skateboards." states the announcer

"Go T.A.!" Red Dog shout, before the rest of the team joins in. Tony uses my shoulders to push himself up, giving them a slight squeeze before he lets go. Jay sits down next to me, letting out an audible sigh as he does so, leaning his arm across his knees.

"Nice run, Jay," I tell him, seeing a small smile form on his lips. The blonde looks up at me fully smiling now

"Thanks" he says, an odd and unreadable expression on his face. Eye contact is made and an weird feeling washes over me. I suddenly feel awkward, and not like the whole 'ive just met my father' awkward I had been feeling. This was…..boy awkward. Jay was so….there I guess, just out in the open look at me and like me that it was hard not to.

"Tony Alva, starting with some quick S-turns up onto the bank. Front side, power slide….." the announcer pulled me out of my staring contest with Jay and drew my attention to the hispanic boy in front. "Another low-driving turn, touching his hands to the ground…. Here he comes toward the judges! Ends with an impressive low-driving 360. Great run for Tony Alva. Two 10's and a 9, the highest score of the day!"

Tony, who had finished at out feet, sat up to be congratulated by the team. I leant forward along with Jay and Sid, to pat Tonys shoulder. Behind me I could here Skip muttering "Yea" along with Stecky. The team was cut short though as the announcer started up again.

"Up next from Mar Vista, California, an independent skater, Stacy Peralta."

While many of the team, mainly Skip, are staring in shock at the blond haired boy across from us, I sit in non-understanding silence.

"….using the whole ramp, hands on the ground… And there's another one of those low maneuvers out of the pages of Surfer Magazine. Looks like he's winding up for some 360s: One, two, three, four, five! Five 360s…."

"Friend of ours" Sid whispers in my ear "Skip didn't put him on the team"

I watch as Stacy skates back across the flat and pulls his finish "Two 10's and a 9, folks, which brings him into a first-place tie with Tony Alva." the announcer finishes

"Looks like he gonna regret that" I whisper back to Sid, who just nodds. The entire team suddenly jump and surge forward, Sid grabbing my hand yet again, bringing me with them. Everyone, even Skip start talking all at once to Stacy. The only thing that stopped them was an official, a man with a mustache and a clipboard told Stacy he was disqualified

"What?" Stacy yells

"Disqualified, you're disqualified."

"Why?" By now the entire crowd was surrounding our group

"You touched the course," explains the official. "That calls for disqualification—"

"What are you talking about?" Stacy blurts. "Everyone touched the course!"

"Read the rules……." Tony suddenly pushes past me, curls flying.

"Hey, man! Look, look. The dude tied me!" He gave the guy some crazy glare, pushing his face right into the officials. This doesn't bode well though as the official leans in closer and drops his voice

"Can your dirty ass even read?" Taken racially or not Tony blows up. His fist flys back then into the officials face, making him fall to the floor. The crowd parts as others rush in to restrain Tony and the other boys that had gotten involved. The boys are pushed back behind Skip, who shoves me into the arms of Jay.

"Hey, cut these kids some slack, man!" Skip yells at a random guy

"Slack?" snaps the dark hair man. "What do you think you are, coming to our contest and pulling this **SHIT!**" he pokes a finger at Skip

"Pulling what **shit,** man? My boys are kicking are kicking your girls' asses! Everyone here know every judge is on **your** payroll" many of the other male spectators, rush forward, pushing Skip back into us.

My father responds by taking off his belt, slapping it on the ground the wrapping it round his hand. "Step up to the plate, man! You want it?" Skip provokes. The Dog Town attitude works as the crowd parts yet again but this time to get away from Skip and his 'weapon' Then Skip abruptly softens and drops the belt. "Ok, look, gone," he says, referring the belt he just dropped . "Look, man, these kids are at a tender age! They tense easily, okay?" he reasoned with the man.

The guy nodded and said something to the official behind him. Your boy who punched my official is out!"

"What?" yells Tony angrily. The rest of Zephyr seem to agree as yells erupt behind me. The judges and officials didn't budge though, the next thing I knew Tony had pushed us all outta the way and stalked off, a girl following him.

"Look" Skip turns round to face me and the team. "Im gonna get Tony, Jay, Sid…" he nods at the boys "..stay with Mattie" and with that he was off after Tony.

The group stood still, silent, until Stecky said about the others competing. I still wasn't aware of Jays arms around my waist until I tried to sit down. "Dude you kinda have to let go now" I told him, turning my head a bit so I could see him.

Jay just grinned stupidly and let go, sitting down in the only available seat. A cocky smirk replaced his smile. Right away I realised his intentions "Ha!" I snorted and stepped to the side, turned round and sat on Sids lap. "Well…." I said, attempting to fill the silence before Biniaks run "….that sucked"

* * *

Sorry if then ending was abrupt, it was a rushed one as i had to go out and i wanned to get this chapter out today. If it does seem to abrupt for ya let me know an ill work on it when i have some more chappies puplished . CCT


	4. Loyalty an Skips story

Well i have had an ENTIRE free day today so i got two chapters done, goodie? Or just plain sad? i dont care really i like writing XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Lords Of Dogtown, I only own the ones never heard of, so don't sue me

* * *

Chapter three  
Loyalty an Skips story

* * *

I was seated next to Peggy, sharing some fries and talking about her win when the table went quiet. Like the girl next to me I looked up to see the blonde haired kid from the contest_ 'Stacy?'_ and the girl that had gone after Tony walk up to out table.

"Take a seat man" Skip said, breaking the silence, Stacy and the girl moved over to the spare seats next to me. The team began to eat and talk again, much like we where doing before, but I couldn't ignore the questioning glances the two new arrivals where shooting me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my father motioning something to Stecyk, who rooted around in a bag and pulled something dark blue out in his hand

"Peralta"

"You earned it, bro" Skip said as Stecky handed Stacy the Zephyr shirt. The table let out howls and laughed as Stacy stood to take the shirt and then held it up as if it where more precious to him than the trophy he had just won.

"Dude, you're one of us now" Sid said for the top corner of the table, more laughing ensued but you could hear Jays addition.

"That maggot's always been one of us" he said, eating a fry.

"Yeah, wear it with pride, man" Skip told the new member. I looked at Peggy who had just finished telling me of the last time he'd spoke them words. Apparently Jay had mocked him whilst pulling the shirt on, causing Chino to smack him over the head telling him he'd rip it off his back. The image caused me to laugh along with the team as Stacy still marvelled at his shirt.

"You know I will" he assured as he sat back down.

"Hey, Stacy that T-shirt..." Skip started "...will get you more titty than you ever dreamed of, man." The boys round the table howled with even more laughter, so much that yet again I couldn't help but laugh along.

"I got my boy covered, Skip." The girl next to me spoke up. There was more laughter and some hoots thrown in but what I was laughing at was Tonys face. A mixture of disbelief, horror and a kind of 'ew' look made the Hispanic hilarious to look at.

With a small glance across the table I saw Jay, who was sat on the counter behind Skip, frowning and shooting a slight glare at the girl. It seemed that no one else noticed Jays change in attitude so I looked away, back to Tony who still wore that look.

After a couple more minuets of whoops the table calmed down and got back to eating. The new arrivals continued to stare at me, making so uncomfortable I hadn't noticed that Jay had moved.

"Stacy, Kathy this is Tilly." Jay introduced from behind me, _'Tilly?'_ I thought _'When did he find that __one out?' _Jay threw his arm across me "Your soon to be in law." The girl, well Kathy I suppose shot a look at Tony who had frozen by my side, burger half way to his mouth.

I looked between the three, confusion written all over me. "Kathy is Tonys sister" Peggy muttered in my ear.

"Oh ok hi" I sent Kathy a little wave to which she playfully replied. Speaking of playfully, Tony smacked Jay upside his head right behind me, making me leap into the air as they both began to play fight. Peggy, Kathy, Stacy and I watched in amusement as the boys wrestled on the floor. "Um...no offence, your brother's not really my type." I told Kathy "I like them older than……." I sent a dirty look to the boy on the floor "…five" I finished, turning to Kathy and smiling yet again.

Tony and Jay paused from their wrestling on the floor. "You're out of the picture then Jay!" Tony chuckled. Jay smirked and shoved Tony back to the floor playfully, climbing up afterwards. I swear as he did so he mumbled something along the lines of "Not yet im not"

The blonde boy grabbed a ketchup bottle from the middle of the table and walked back over to where he was sitting, placing the bottle down in front of Sid he whispered something in his ear whilst looking at Tony. The **"HA!"** that came out of Sid told me what Jay had said **hadn't** been good.

"So who are you then?" Kathy asked from beside me, my eyebrows raised at the bluntness "Its a selective crowd so you gotta be related to or dating someone" she smiled, telling me the question wasn't intended to be rude but just plain old inquisitive.

"Related" I told her "Skips daughter" maybe the faster I got it out the less awkward it'll be.

Kathy raised her brows. "Daughter? Skip has a daughter?" she asked Stacy who just shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't know" he imputed "Does he?" his question aimed at Peggy, who just nodded as she had fries in her mouth. The two just stared at me, mouths slightly agape.

I laughed at their expressions, which caused them to close their mouths and look at each other in slight embarrassment. "Don't worry, no one else knew either." Peggy said, her mouth finally free of fries

"So what, you living with Skip?" Stacy asked

"For a while" I admitted "My step-dad and brother are doing up the new house so im staying until its done"

"What 'bout your mum?" Kathy questioned, biting off half a fry.

"She erm passed a few weeks back" I told her, my gaze dropping a little "Shes why im here really, wanned me to get to know Skip" Stacy and his girlfriend looked at me with slight pity in their eyes, a look I was slowly getting used to.

"Sorry for making you bring it up Tilly" Stacy said as Kathy reached out to rub my arm

"It fine, all the crying and shit is over with so im not gonna bawl" I joked, making Kathy smile "An its Mattie" I addressed Stacy "I don't know what the hell Jay was on but Tilly's only a pet name"

Stacy opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he caught sight of Skip standing up and raising a glass. "Hey, you guys made a mess of that contest today." Everyone agreed with him, knowing he referred to the fight "They look at you as the enemy, right?"

The team, even myself nodded. "A toast" Stecky raised his cup with Skip "To the boy kings!" He picked up a spoon from the table dunked it in his glass and started throwing his drink on everyone. I ducked as "You're all a bunch of filthy pillow-biters!" yelled, sensing the fight that was about to commence.

I grabbed Kathy by the arm and pulled her down with as the boys started to throw food and drink around. Some liquid splashed on Kathys back causing her to squeal and yell "That's it!" and sit up. Next thing I know im being grabbed from behind by Tony and yanked onto his lap to be used as a human shield.

"Alva what the **FUCK** do ya think ya doin?" I ask him, as I dodge a piece of burger throw my way by Sid (who I just stick my tongue out at) I feel Tony just grin in reply against my back.

"You can't act like that here. This is a family restaurant!" I look across to see the manager standing, hands on hips, in the gap between Stacy and Stecky. Mumbles of 'this is a family restaurant' run through the group.

Sid, in mocking, grabbed some fries and chips off the table and launches them at the managers face. We all burst out laughing yet again but it turns into yelling as the manager reaches over, grabs Sid by the scruff of his neck and pulls him over the table to the floor, hitting him on the head.

Skip and Stecky jump up, push the guy off Sid who scrambles up and start a fist fight with the manager. As the dude punches Skip in the face I jump up and leap over, consumed by a sudden loyalty. Im held back by Stacy though and Stecky is left to break up the fight. "Hey! This is a family restaurant!" he scream at the manager as he struggles to keep Skip restrained.

He fails though as my father pushes past him and lunges for the manager, forgetting about the chair in his way. I leap off Stacy as Skip falls, a failed effort to stop him from hitting the floor though as he hits it seconds later with a huge thud.

* * *

"You sure you ok?" I asked Skip, already doubting his answer.

"Fine" though he wasn't. A huge bruise was forming on the top left side of his forehead. "Not the first fight ive been in kid" Skip turned the car left, heading away from traffic and towards Dog Town.

After the fight in the restaurant, well after picking Skip up from the floor, we had been kicked out. We had skated around for a while before deciding to head home. Dropping off the guys didn't take long as Tony had caught a ride with Stacy and his sister leaving just Jay and Sid to be dropped off.

Skip dropped Sid off on the corner of his street, a nice looking place to which I said "Fancy" to in a posh voice. Next was Jay who asked to be dropped off where his mom worked rather than at home. Skip pulled up a while later and Jay hopped out, board and trophy in hand.

"Jay boy" Skip called "You kicked ass man" he told Jay, slapping his hand into the boys.

"See ya Skip" Jay nodded, and walked away from the car. Before Jay entered the factory and before Skip pulled away Jay shot me a wink over his shoulder grinning at me as he did so. For the millionth time today I stuck my tongue out at a Z-Boy, causing Jay to spin round and stick his own back at me before pulling open the door in front of him.

* * *

**Journal Entry**

O_k Ive changed my mind, Del Mar was fun. Before Sid little interruption I thought my mind had been set on things. I thought that id be happy to go home and see Keith again, don't get me wrong I still am looking forward to seeing Keith again but after today im not so psyched about leaving._

_I had been sure that even though I was trying to get to know Skip that I would end up disliking his manner, yet when he gave Stacy that shirt and said that stupid thing about it getting him girls I couldn't help but laugh. My fathers humour was coming out more and more and even though to some it would seem rather…… odd, I found it intriguing. How is it that a man I had never met before in my life could speak the same things that where in my head?_

_We had the same sense of humour, not exactly the same as he said the things and I didn't but…..we think the same. Its oddly comforting, that fact that we are alike not only in interests but slightly in mind. _

_Its not only my father that im starting to like about staying here. The team and Kathy are becoming friends. I know ive only known them for a day but when a group of people are that lively and accepting its hard to not like or get close to them. After we had been kicked out of the diner the group had skated around a bit, Stacy even lending me his board so I could show the team a little of what I could do. Most of the time I was sat with Kathy talking and watching the guys skate. We shared things on each others lives like our interests and families. I told her all about Keith and Ty, my mom and the fact that I like to write and play music while she told me all about how her dad is hard to live with but that Tony makes it bearable._

_She asked me if I liked anyone so far, to which I replied with a giggle and an unconvincing 'no' according to Kathy. She pushed it though, kept asking, and when I wouldn't answer she picked out Sid and Jay for me._

"_Jays nice an all, exciting, but….I dunno you don't get a security with him" she had told me. Questioning her on what she had said revealed that she and Jay had a thing but that she was torn between him and Stacy. Kathy told me she chose Stacy because "Stacy was right for me. Not because Jays a bad guy or anything but Stacy was….."_

"_More reliable?" I finished to which she replied with a simple yea. There was a short silence but Kathy soon filled it up by telling me little things about Jay and the guys, 'clueing me in' she called it. _

_Just before we parted to get into separate cars she hugged me goodbye, saying that she hoped I stayed with them, even when I moved back with Keith. At that moment I couldn't come up with anything to say so I just nodded and climbed into Skips car, waving back at Stacy an Tony. _

_I suppose Keith would continue to let me hang out here, I mean he was the one who had suggested staying weekends if this week worked out so he cant go back on his word can he? I hope not, in all honesty and to put it simply I like it here._

* * *

I finished up writing and closed my journal, another entry and another day over. I was placing it on my dresser when my door opened to reveal Skip holding a steaming cup. "Keith told me you like coffee" he said, handing it to me.

"Thanks" I nodded "I do" I took the cup and walked over to the bed, sitting down crossed legged on top. Skip joined me by sitting on the edge of the bed, arms resting across his knees and back to me.

"There's practise tomorrow at four, maybe you'd like…ya know" he said "join in? You where good today, just need to tighten up some of the turns and you'd be perfect" he told me, his head facing down causing his blonde hair to form a shield.

"Mmm" I agreed, words not coming to me at all. My father was complimenting me, finding it awkward to but still.

"Still not much of a talker eh?" he joked "Well at least not with me much" he let out a small but painful smile, his words slurring a little. Seeing him wearing this expression brought a flurry of words to me, finally

"Seems we're both designed to be awkward" I told him making him turn his head to face me a little. "Come on Skip we just met two days ago things are bound to take a few days." I reasoned, but it had no effect so I continued "Jesus it only took a day for me to get the loyalty thing down, I would have beaten the crap out of that manager today if Stacy hadn't grabbed me" Skips head raised a little at that.

"I wouldn't have let you anyway" he mumbled his mood surprisingly sober. "Can't sent you back damaged"

"Id have blamed it on boarding anyways" I made a dismissing gesture with my hand. Skip laughed at this, making me smile.

"Yea, that doesn't surprise me. Your mom told me you can get a little clumsy" I furrowed my brow in confusion "That you can get to into it sometimes"

"When?" I asked. Skip turned to face me, reading the confusion yet again gracing my face.

"When you where younger." he admitted "She used to keep me updated, when she could find me that is. See when she had you things where kinda hectic for me, surfin was just starting to gain coverage up here an I was getting caught up in it." I could tell that in this moment Skips reasons for not being there would come out. "When Ally said she was pregnant I promised to at least be able to be there….financially if not in person. The thought of having a family with her pushed me forward to sign deals and stuff to get money. As it turns out though she needed physical help more that financial and I couldn't just quit so………." Skip turned his face up to meet my eyes with his.

"So she moved on?" I asked to with he nodded to "To Keith?"

"Yea." he replied "Keith surfed with us for years so Ally knew him as well as the others, better even. You probably know that Keiths dad made him quit to focus on school after he got in that huge mess with his girlfriend……." I mumbled an 'I know' "….so when we all left he was the only one Ally knew and trusted. The fact that he had a kid already probably helped him to be there for her, then carried onto be I guess, which is a good thing cos him being all non-pirate…" Skip joked "…. means he took better care of you than I could have" Skip lapsed into silence, dropping his head.

It seems ever since my mother died only silence and an awkwardness has ruled my life, Skip confession or story had just heightened it. There was nothing I could say, Skip had practically just told me that my mother had left him for Keith. Whether he resented Keith for this I didn't know and now wasn't really the time to find out. In a desperate attempt to strengthen my relationship with my father I placed the coffee cup on the bedside table and scooted over to him, wrapping my arms around him in an iron tight hug.

I could feel Skip tighten for a moment before wrapping his own arms back around me. No longer feeling awkward I stayed there for a while, taking in the smell of beer, weed and cologne. Not normally a smell a kid would want on their father but this was how Skip was, I didn't want to change him, just get to know him. He was my father.

* * *

Ok well i typed this quickly, i did read it over but if there are any spelling problems or such let me know if ya feel like it. CCT


	5. The bowl session

**Disclaimer :** The term asscrack of dawn was taken from an episode of Viva La Bam so I don't claim ownership, just any entertainment it causes you due to my comic timing : )

The shower scene is based on one from a small film called Shuffle, the scene is a little similar to mine but instead of the friend (who's a girl in the movie) jumping in they turn the shower temp down.

* * *

Chapter four  
The bowl session

* * *

Sleep was good, I missed sleep, I needed sleep to function. Oh and coffee, coffee was better than sleep in my world. Yet again it was six am, no coffee was ever made at six am, which is why I never got up at that time. You would think my logic would have rubbed off on the world by now but ohhhhh no.

I was woken up my a weird clanking on my bedroom window "Ugh" my usual morning reply didn't make it stop though. In a tired huff I gave up after the clanking continued, I crawled over to my window and flung it open to reveal three boys standing below "Get bent!" I yelled down to them, flinging myself back to my bed and burying myself under the sheets.

"Heads up!" I heard, making me leap very unsuccessfully as I had a Tony on top of me.

I spluttered a "Dude get off me you freak" from under my covers, trying my best to shove Tony off me. A second afterwards Tony rolled to the side, lying next to me. I was still adamant to get up as usual so the Hispanic boy dove under the covers and started to tickle me "Tony!" I screamed only to be replied with laughter. I shoved myself out of the hands of Tony, toppling off the edge of my bed with an "OOMF"

"Dude shush up or we're gonna wake Skip" Stacy whispered from above me.

"Too late" Jay said, leaping away from the door as it was flung open to reveal Skip holding a baseball bat above his head. Stacy, who had helped me up, let go of my waist and backed off, probably scared that Skip would get the wrong idea. I was 'off limits' remember?

"What're you dick-fucks doing in my house at the **asscrack** of dawn?" he yelled, barely audible through his huge yawn. "How the hell d'you get in anyhows?" Skip lowered the bat.

The boys remained silent, Stacy staring at the floor along with Tony whilst Jay lounged against the dresser. "Window was open" he answered Skip.

"Why the hell would you maggots climb through my daughters window?" he asked, scratching his head with the bat as if to remind the guys he still had it.

I shot Jay a look as he opened his mouth, hopefully he would take my glare and slight head shaking as the 'be careful what you say' warning it was intended to be. "We uh…..wanned to take Mattie surfing" He leant forward moving himself into a stance, which Skip didn't notice.

"No your not" my father addressed me

"Huh?" I asked, not out of confusion but more like disbelief "I didn't ask"

"And you don't need too, cos your not goin out at the crack of dawn with these fuckheads" Skip was wide awake and in full father mode, which honestly surprised me. "Keith put you under my rule an I say your not goin, as I said yesterday I aint sendin you back damaged"

I crossed my arms, fully awake myself and god damn angry. I hadn't done anything apart from wake up! Which wasn't my fault in the first place either! Skip seeing my arms crossed followed suit and straitened up to his own height. It was Stacy that broke our glares saying "Look Skip, how 'bout we don't let her surf until it gets light and even then ill stay by her, make sure she doesn't drift or crash into the pillars?"

Skip seemed in deep though for a while then stormed out of the room. The four of us looked around in confusion, wondering if it was a yes or a no. The sudden reappearance of Skip made us all jump, my father had stormed back in with a surfboard and a wetsuit threw them on the bed then walked back out again with a "Pack some clothes"

"Guess that was a yes" Jay said as I followed Skip out the door.

Skip had gone back to bed but I wasn't looking for him, I walked into the bathroom turned on the shower and stripped off my t-shirt and shorts. If there's no coffee I need another way of waking myself up. I was under the warm stream of water for only a few minuets when the was a banging at the door. "What ya doin in there Tilly?" I was asked from the other side

"Errrr what d'ya think?"

"Listen Dean, im not as nice as Stacy so I will come in there and I will get you out" the voice said, rather matter of fact tone taking hold "Plus Tony's rooting through your crap so you may wanna get out and stop him doin that" Jay goaded.

"Not gonna happen there Adams" I yelled, running my hands through my wet hair. "I gotta be awake to walk dumbass!" The noise of the shower running and myself yelling had covered up the sound of the bathroom door opening.

Hence the reason why I mentally freaked when Jays retort of "Ill just drag you to the cove then" came right from the other side of the curtain. I cautiously poked my head around the dark blue shower curtain to see Jay perched on the counter opposite, smug grin gracing his face. "You have five seconds Dean"

"Until what?" I asked, sure he wouldn't try anything, not whilst Skip was in the house.

"Until I come and get you myself"

"You wouldn't dare" I told him, frowning as I did so.

"Five……" he jumped off the counter top

"Jay."

"four…." he moved closer "three…..

"Jay don't you dare!" I warned, retreating back behind the curtain. Either way Jay would catch a glimpse of something, hopefully this way whilst he jumped in I could jump out.

"two……" I could see Jays silhouette get bigger, meaning he was closer now than before.** "ONE!"** without hesitation Jay leaped into the shower as I jumped out. I was a little slow though as Jay managed to grab my waist just as I grabbed the towel and leap out behind me. He pulled me tight against him, my bare back against his chest as I held the towel across my front.

"You…….." I was to angry, embarrassed to finish my sentence. In the mirror I could see Jays smug smile taunting me, daring me to do something. He knew that I knew if I moved he'd see what I didn't want him too. I shook my head in defiance, Jay span me around so that I was facing him, looking directly at me Jay reached round my back and collected the ends of the towel, wrapping it round my boday and placing the ends in my hands.

"Ready now?" he asked, smirk gone but replaced by a friendly smile

"I can safely say im awake" I just about managed to reply

"Good" Jay stepped away and walked around me to the door. After opening it Jay reached out to pick something up from the floor, turning round again I could see it was the wetsuit Skip gave me and a black bikini. "Here." Jay threw the bundle too me, which I managed to catch with one hand. "Ill erm….." he motioned around the room "…leave while you change." closing the door Jay whispered "Not that I need to" before shutting it too on my dropped jaw.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom five minuets later with my wetsuit pulled upto my waist revealing the black bikini with yellow trim Jay had picked up. The opening of bedroom door revealed Tony to be looking through my draws, just as Jay said.

Stacy was sitting on the window still, obviously waiting patiently while Jay was sprawled out on my bed about to open a very private black book. "Dude" I said, striding over and snatching my journal away from him "We've gotten a little to personal today don't ya think?" I asked him whilst stuffing the journal under my bed.

"Whatever" he mumbled, pushing himself up "We gotta surf"

"We gotta pick up Sid first though man" Tony said, putting my things back into the draws "I got something to show you kooks when we're done." the frizzy haired boy closed the final draw and started over to Stacy, Jay at his heels.

"Er Tony….." I called him back, holding my hand out and waggling my fingers in a 'give' motion. Tony looked at me in confusion for a second but with a tilt of his head and a gracing smirk he pulled a bra out of the back of his wetsuit and placed it in my waiting hands. "Thanking you" I laugh, throwing the bra onto my bed and grabbing my surfboard.

"It was worth a try" Tony reasoned to Jay and Stacys glare "Cant harm me for it"

"Dude what would Blanca say?" Jay mocked disappointment "What would Blanca say?" with the repeat Jay leapt from my window, Tony following muttering something under his breath. "Hey Tilly throw down the board!" Jay yelled from below. I complied, watching as Tony caught it an bundled it into the back of a waiting car that I recognised as Stacys. Tony turned, now motioning for me to jump. "Ill catch you"

"Like hell you will!" I yelled as I climbed out onto the over hang "Its not far anyway Tony, I don't need to be caught. You just wanna grab a feel" I mocked, dangling my legs over the side and pushing myself off. Just as I had thought I landed safely in front of Tony who expression was unreadable, well apart from the constant slight look of humour that was for ever there. "See" I cockily sauntered off towards Stacys car, claiming shotgun.

The surfing hadn't been bad at all, I was a little apprehensive and not looking forward to sitting alone and waiting for sun-up but when Stacy pulled upto a huge house and Sid ran out my spirits lightened. When the day got lighter I was almost insane with waiting so when Stacy yelled me in I jumped on my board and was riding a wave within seconds. God I hadn't surfed in months, stupid me for not doing so cos this felt awesome. After only a couple of hours of stealing Tonys waves and splash fights I started to feel a little sorry for lonely ol' Sid so I rode one last wave back to the beach.

While the guys where finishing off surfing I ran to Stacys car to change into the clothes I had grabbed, which happened to be a pair of denim shorts and a tallow tank-top along with a black hoodie-jacket. I was sat in the passenger seat pulling on a pair of vans when the car was piled with boys, wet boys.

Wet boys who where peeling of their wetsuits "God!" I yelled jumping outta the car and slamming the door, I could hear the boys laughter from inside the car. I waited, arms crossed, against the side door staring at the cove.

"They're dresses and decent now Mattie" Stacy notified from inside the car to which I slowly turned round to confirm. "See" Stacy motioned to each of the now fully dressed and smiling boys.

"Fine" I told him climbing back into the passenger seat "But I only like Sid now" Stacys eyebrows went up as did Tonys

"Why's that Tilly?" Jay questioned faking a hurt expression

"He didn't try to get naked in front of me" I span round to face the blonde who was situated next to Sid, whom I smiled at. "You did" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You do that a lot" Sid commented on my action

"Well if im not sticking it out Sid then its being used to speak nasty words in the direction of him" I pointed at Jay, my reasoning making Tony laugh "This way doesn't get me in trouble"

"Such a waste" Jay said as Stacy started to pull out "I could think of better thing to do with your tongue" he wiggled his eyebrows. I honestly couldn't stop myself from smiling at Jays childish innuendo and turned back to face the front and Stacy laughing at 'typical Jay'

* * *

"Dude stop leaning on me jackass!" I yelled at Jay who arm was squished against mine. The idiot had decided half way through or surprise journey to climb into the passenger seat next to me causing a rather uncomfortable sitting position

"You didn't wanna sit on my knee" he yelled back

"And I wonder why?!" I glared, noticing but not paying attention to the smirks the other three Z-Boys held. I tried to move left, closer to Stacy but the material of the seat caused it to squeak bringing all attention to me.

"Watch what ya doin there Mattie" said Stacey "New car"

"Damn Stace" I said "You've let Jay in so there's gonna be nothing left by the time he gets out." Jay shot a smile at me and started playing with the weird window thing.

"No faith?" he questioned, entertained by making the window open and close.

"Dude shhhh" Tony said from the back as the house in front of us was exited by a family.

"Hey isn't that the girl from Del Mar?" Stacy asked

"Yea man" We all remained quiet, wondering what Tony had planned, but I broke it by laughing as I heard a snap from beside me. Stacey looked over to see that Jay had broken the handle off.

"Damn it Jay!" he yelled, taking all our attention off the house "You know how much this is gonna cost me?!"

"Down! Get down!" Tony yelled, crouching in the back. Jay and I slid down, pushing us even closer whiles Sid, who had been leaning over just bent his head so we where face to face. After we where sure the car had driven off we clambered out, and ran over to it, following Tony the entire time

"Dude we gonna rob it?" Sid asked

"We better not be Tony" I scolded. When the Hispanic didn't answer I pressed, only to get a bunch of keys jangled in my face. "And take the skateboard out Jay you making us look like criminals you freak" Jay had stuffed his skateboard up his shirt for god know why whilst running over, now he pulled it out laughing.

We followed Tony into the garden to be greeted by a huge empty pool which Tony ran over to and leapt in "This wave breaks hours a day, every day." Tony stood, arms wide open "And you know what, bros? We're gonna be the first to ride it!" At this the guys jumped into the pool, running their hands over the bare sides, shouting things like 'Awesome' to Tony.

The four climbed back out and took a skating stance, each tried to skate the side of the pool and each where unsuccessful. Stacy in particular had a bad landing whilest Jay almost got hit by his board.

"Try moving the diving board" I pointed out "Your trying to avoid hittin it which is why your too low" I told them, moving my legs to dangle over the side of the pool

"We gotta get rid of the board" Stacy agreed and all four boys set too it. After they pulled up the diving board each had another turn at trying to ride the wall and this time each made it. Appart from Sid who fell with a large dull thud. He wasn't moving.

"Sid?" I yelled over, the other boys repeating after me. When the brunette didn't reply we ran over to him, leaning over. "Dude don't poke him with your board" I told Jay, smacking him on the arm. I was glaring at Jay again when Sid rolled over.

"Owwww" he moaned.

"Dude you ok?" Stacy asked, leaning closer

"I….." Sid looked down his body "..I cant feel my feet" he told us. Each one of us stared blankly at Sid, to worried to act. "But then again….." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a joint "….I can never feel my feet"

"Dude you suck!" I imputed as Sid placed the joint in his mouth. The boys laughed, seeing the funny side of what Sid had done. I too could see it but that didn't stop the concern I felt for the baby of the group "Don't try that again Sid, or im gonna kick your ass!" I told him, helping him up.

"Sure sure" he brushed it off "Lets skate!"

That's what we did for the entire day, skate different pools, grabbed some extra people on the way round and stopped to eat out. The entire day spent skating, heaven as yet again I borrowed a board, this time from Peggy, and joined the Zephyr team. Kathy and her friend Blanca arrived and we spent hours yet again talking and yes I told them what Jay did this morning and about the stunt Tony had pulled with my bra. Kathy said "Typical Tony, my brother's just a huge perve" but Blanca stuck a weird gaze on me for the rest of the day, looks like a certain couple has commitment issues…………

Right now I was in Stacys car with the man himself and Kathy, being driven home. "Thanks Stacy" I got out as soon as we pulled up to Zephyr, sensing the couple wanted some alone time I grabbed my stuff out of the back to Kathy and Stacys goodbyes.

I hauled my stuff up the steps to Skip apartment and pulled the spare key from atop the door frame an let myself in. Skip, Stecky and Chino where sat in the living room, beers gracing each hand.

"Hey kid!" Skip yelled, waving backwards at me. "Have fun?"

"Yea. Stacy kept his promise, meant I could only get a few hours in though. Went skating afterwards" I informed him, setting my board against the wall.

"You'll get more time tomorrow" Chino said

"Tomorrow?"

"Official Zephyr surf team practise day" Stecky told me. "The boys and us are down early hours so you best dry off that wetsuit" he took a swig of beer. "You enjoyed today wait for tomorrow. You'll get to see you dad at what he does best."

I smiled "Looking forward to it" and before I turned to hang my suit above the heater I saw Skip shoot Stecky a smile and raise his beer at him in thanks. He was trying, my dad was trying.


	6. The restraint of Jay Adams

Ok so this is another of my edited chapters, please let me know if in any of the others ive made very stupid mistakes? I really want to get the sequal out but i do want to get this as perfect as possible so any little help would make me love you more :)

Disclaimer : I own nothing from LoDT only my own chatacters, the things they say and do and their own background

* * *

Chapter five  
The restraint of Jay Adams

* * *

_Journal Entry_

_Thursday. Two days left living with Skip and hanging out with the boys, well if Keith doesn't let me come back that is. _

_In all honesty it would kill me if he didn't I mean I've made very good friends with Kathy and the boys, Sid especially. I could never just give them up for a new batch, Ty included as he insists on following me around (not discreetly either, though he trys to act it)_

_Oh, right. Skips calling me to go. So this will just have to be a short one._

_We're going surfing today, the entire Zephyr surf team which consists of Skips friends, Jay, Tony and Stacy so there's bound to be something hilarious as Chino and the boys don't mix. Ever. He really doesn't like them. Wonder why?_

* * *

"Hey there girlie!" I was called from behind before a pair of dark tanned arms wrapped themselves around my wetsuited waist.

"Hey Tony" I mumbled, reaching round my back and detaching myself from the curly haired boy. "So no duty today?" I questioned. "I swear I put you on local duty"

The moment Skip and I had reached the cove Chino and the guys had arrived jumping in the water without even an hello. Stecky had opted to not join the others though, mumbling something about "Waiting for those damn kids"

Skip had yelled me in the water a moment later where I asked him what Stecky had meant. "Gotta earn the right to surf the cove" he told me

"The boys get the jobs while we surf" Billy elaborated as Skip paddled forward ready to catch a wave "Then when we get out, they go in" he finished, moving to join Skip.

_'Hmmmm'_ I thought, thinking it fair but only just. I followed suit, spacing out from the adults so not to get in their way. There was some decent surf for about an hour but I got board waiting for waves so I decided to trade places with Stecky

"One on clean-up, one on bone yard" he told me "The others keeps it local in the parking lot"

"Right oh" I said, giving him a salute as he dived in.

It was a few more minuets until the boys turned up, skateboard and surfboards in hand. I handed out the duties, sitting down afterwards and watching my father and his friends surf.

"Well I got a little board" Tony admitted, "No Vals around to screw with" I smiled at his halfass attempt to get out of working and turned back to see if any of the elders had noticed only to be greeted by faces of Jay and Stacy "Great minds think alike" Tony laughed from behind me.

"Boys!" The four of us turned round to face Skip who was running out of the water "Lets see what you got today!" he ordered as the other males walked out of the water.

The three boys beside me didn't hesitate a second, in moments they had grabbed their boards and where in the water, surfing the sudden waves while the rest of us just watched and commentated.

* * *

"Heads up!" A force suddenly pushed me forward from behind, but as I went to fall someone else grabbed hold of my waist. I turned to see Tony walking away, grinning an yelling back "Didn't manage to steal my waves today did ya Dean?"

I stayed silent for a second, with nothing to say back but then I noticed someone's arms still around my waist. I tilted my head back to see that it's Jay with an amused smirk on his face, and my anger suddenly vanished. "You need to be more careful" he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. In the past few days I had learned that that was how Jay was; he communicated through physical affection, with any other person it would freak me out but with Jay it was different, he was like this with everyone. "You gonna surf with us next time?"

"With you dorks?" I asked as Stacy approached us "Damn you'd ruin my rep" I smiled. I could feel Jay smirk against my shoulder _'Wait is he sniffing my hair?' _

"So are you gonna come with us to Venice Noodles?" Stacy asked me changing the topic

"Well…..ill meet you guys there later if that's ok" I asked Stacy who just nodded

"My shift is for a few hours so ill be there when your ready, dunno about these guys though" he told me , motioning to the other Z-Boys "Why what you gonna do?"

"Just skate around for a while, don't know the streets to well yet"

"You may wanna change now then" Stacy told me "Looks like Skips almost ready to leave." I looked over at the men who where hauling things and Tony into the van.

"All righty, just let me go change" as I looked close at the van I could see currently filled with the elders, smoking and drinking. "Which I cant cos the vans full of idiots"

Stacy laughed as did Jay who suddenly let go of my waist and bent down to pick up a towel. He held it up to indicate him covering me with the it. I snorted at the idea

"Come on Dean" he rocked back an fourth in mock impatience

"Fine" I point a finger at Jay and warn "Jay Adams, if you peek"

"Yea, yea, yea………" he nodded "Get behind the towel!" I run over to the van and grab my clothes before I move behind the towel. I check the Jay isn't peeking, which he isn't, before stripping and changing into my jeans and yellow tank-top.

* * *

"Need a ride kid?" Skip asked as he packed his stuff away

"Naaa thanks, think im gonna skate around for a while before heading over to Venice Noddle" I told him "Could you take my board though, ill pick it up later?" Skip nodded and hauled my surfboard up onto the van roof. The rest of the surfers jumped in, making the van full to the brim with boys.

"You sure?" Stacy asked

"Well seeming as i cant see your head Stace I think one more wont be possible" I laughed "Ill be fine" I told him, then pushed off on my skateboard as the van backed away.

I skated round the car park for a few, easing my sudden boredom. "So tell me about your old school and stuff?" asked a voice from behind. I span my board to see Jay standing there, his own board in hand.

"Dude what?" I asked him, surprised that he was interested "Why the hell aint you in the van?"

"Skip asked me to stay with you"

"Did he now?"

"Well more like Stacy but I was closer to the door and he has to be at work to work so….." he admitted, pointing to his chest. "He asked me" We started skating the car park, nothing fancy just goin up an down ramps and moving round. Things where silent yet again until Jay prompted an answer for me "So tell me bout school an stuff?"

"Well Im set to graduate, my mom had loaded me with tutors since I was old enough to read" I informed him "But my mom also wanted me to stay for the social experience so I was placed in honours classes and she cancelled the tutors" Jay smirked and looked at me, waiting for more of an answer. "Well we wore uniforms…" before i could finish you saw his eyes light up

"That's so hot, in an issue of playboy these girls were wearing uniforms, have you still got it? I'd love you model it for me?" I couldn't help but laugh out loud , and between burst of giggles i managed to speak

"Its….not that….skimpy …and no..way " he laughed back.

"So what else….." he said sounding a little disheartened

"Hmm not much else it was all girls school"

"So not only did you wear these naughty little school girls outfits but it was all girls? That's like something out of my dream" he said with a cute little smile.

"Get over yourself perv" i laughed, pushing him off his board. Things fell silent yet again, and I couldn't figure out why things where so charged. "Dude whats up there?" I pointed to the place he was working earlier, on the higher walkway.

Jay grabbed hold of my hand, pulling me off my board "Perfect place to jump" was all he told me

"Hold on **JUMP!**"

Jay didn't answer until we had reached the edge "I dare you to jump" he said with a laugh.

'_Huh…….Skip will kill me, if i don't die doing it that is. Either way I wont have to face getting a serious bawling from him'_ was my reasoning "Okay" i said letting go of Jays hand.

"Whoa your gonna do it? You know it'll be cold" he said

"I can take it"

"I'll go first then, so I can be there to warm you up" he said as he took off his shirt and shoes. He walked to the side of the pier and turned to grin at me, before he jumped and I was reminded of what a nice body he had, a slash between a swimmers and an athletes body made the muscles look lean and hard all at once. _'Okay them thoughts need to go outta my head. Skip said no touching.'_

"See you in there" he said as he jumped. I ran to the end of the pier and leant over, no sign off him , i panicked a bit, but then saw him resurface "C'mon Mattie, get movin" he said smiling, I didn't want to take my clothes off again, so i decided to just jump in regardless of the wetness i'd have to deal with afterwards.

As i jumped off the pier a burst of adrenaline ran through me, I was only in the air for a matter of seconds but it felt amazing, as if i were letting go of everything, more freeing than surfing or skating.

I hit the water and went under, I stayed there for a minuet, then decided to surface. As soon as I did I felt an arm around my waist.

turned round in Jays arm to face him "Awsome huh" he said smiling. I laughed in reply, and looked up at the place I had just jumped from. I turned back to see that Jay was starring intently right at me.

'_Crap hes going to kiss me' _I thought _'But no touch, Skip could kick him off the team if he finds out and he will slaughter me for dating one of his skaters'_ To break his stare i splashed him, and swam away from him giggling as he tried to get me back by grabbing my ankles. I surfaced to see I was facing a big wooden pole so I went to turn round again but Jay had caught up. Out of frustration probably he pushed me back against the pole, and I felt that electricity from before run through me.

'_Guess this is what Romeo felt when he couldn't have Juliet'_ I though _'Did I just make a Shakespeare reference?'_

I looked at Jay to see he was staring down at my lips and I realised that i couldn't run this time, and that more shockingly that i didn't want to. Jay moved closer and just when I thought he was going to kiss me he gave me a peck on the forehead and continued down, first my nose then the curve above my lips and as he reached the things themselves I felt my heart flutter. The kiss was at first hesitant, full of restraint and the water made it salty but that didn't bother Jay, or me, as he continued to kiss me, soft and slow.

I had no idea who deepened it but I know it was Jays own hands that started to travel up my back and my own hands that I ran through his hair. After what seemed like an age I pulled away, but only to move so I had better access to kiss his neck. As I did I felt, or heard (I don't know which as my senses where thrown completely out of whack) him groan deep in his throat. Jays hand moved down my waist to my leg, and he started to run it up and down my thigh, in a sudden movement he grabbed it and hoisted it up around his waist then started to grind himself into me, which was when I fully broke off the kiss, looking down into the water surrounding me.

We really should get goin" I said, feeling Jays gaze on me "A growling stomach will really ruin the moment" I covered, thank God Jay was too dazed to notice my sudden lack of enthusiasm.

"Hm.." he answered "Oh ok" and we swam back to the beach, Jay a little reluctantly. Once out of the water I realised how cold it actually was, I stood shivering waiting for Jay to dress, then I felt something hit my shoulder.

"You shouldn't of jumped in with wet clothes on" Jay said smiling, I looked to see his dry top dangling in front of me, I took it and put it on as he pulled on his Zephyr shirt.

"Thanks" I mumbled before starting to walk back to the parking lot. I had to admit to myself that I was a little ashamed of what i had done. Jay though didn't seem to care as he came up beside me, hands shoved into his front pockets.

The blonde had confusion written all over his face, probably as to the fact I had ran…..well swam away from him. Not wanting to press the matter further and wanting to break the awkward silence I decided to enter playful mode so I ran ahead of him and reached for my board, I grabbed Jays also and pushed off, skating away with it

"Lets get moving JayBoy!" I yelled laughing as he ran to catch up. When he did Jay grabbed my waist, pulling my off my board and into his chest. My mind kept saying _'off limits! off limits!'_ as im sure Jays was. The intensity he was staring at me with made me go week at the knees, so week I had to grab hold of his forearms.

Jay seemed to notice my inner battle and let go of my waist, stepping back a bit before looking me in the eye. His face was solemn, the first time I had ever seen and unhappy expression on his usually bright features. There seemed to be something else mixed in his expression, a kind of restraint that was close to breaking.

He covered fast though as he smiled "Last one there's a dick" he challenged, jumping on his board.

Not wanting to create another 'moment' I replied "Dude you gotta have one to be one so your out" I skated past him, heading towards Venice Noodles and hopefully an escape from what had just happened between me and Jay.

* * *

I was sat next to Tony, who had his arm placed across the back of my seat. The second Jay and I had arrived and sat down Sid and Tony barraged us with the fact the Stacy had been put on waiter duty, so naturally they had came up with ways to annoy the hell out of him.

"Dude move you hand man!" Jay suddenly yelled at Tony, making everyone look at our table in disgust and Tony to crouch in embarrassment. Stacy shot us a look over from the table he was serving as Jay let out a huge snort of laughter. "See Sids right man, shit wouldn't work without timing"

"Fuck your timing!"

"What? You wanna fuck me now!" Jay yelled yet again, causing me to choke trying to hold in my laughter and Sid to double over form trying to hold his.

"Dude cut it out" Tony warned, anger apparent in his voice.

"Fine man, not my fault you pretend to have sense of humour" Jay taunted "Even a girl would have played along man"

"I resent that statement" I piped up, throwing a fry at Jays head which he caught and threw back, missing me and hitting Tony in his curls. "Your aim sucks!" I told him

"Wasn't you I was aiming for" he said staring blankly at Tony who was busy trying to pull the fry from his hair. In attempt to avoid Jays eye contact I turned to Tony and helped him pull the fry from his hair, which he smiled at me in thanks for.

"Guys will you shut up?" Stacy asked in a slight whisper as he passed out table. The blonde leant over the counter and handed over an order before coming back to us.

"You'll get me fired"

"Good" Said Sid "Then you can spend more time with me!" he squealed in a girly voice. Tony and Jay laughed yet again while I just graced my face with a smile, leaning back into my seat and Tonys arm.

"As much as that appeals……………" Stacy rolled his eyes and walked off to a table that had just been acquired by three males to take their orders.

"Ooooo shot down there Sid" Jay smiled "Looks like your gonna have to go back on the **straight** and narrow"

"I was never off the straight and narrow" Sid frowned "I was joking"

'_Looks like im gonna be laughing a lot today'_ I thought as I joined in with the boys. "Dude ow!" I lurched forward as Tony jumped and leapt over me, hitting my head with his arm in doing so.

"Hey baby," Tony voiced as a girl wearing a tube top and short skirt walked our way.

Tony set his irresistible smile on full and the girl bit her lip and walked past him,

smiling flirtatiously, over to a group of girls sat at a table by the wall. I watched as the girl sat and mumbled something to her friends who giggled as they all looked over a Tony who, after a nod from Jay headed over and sat with them.

"How the hell does he **do** that?" Sid asked in astonishment

"Sid he…." Jay started.

"I think it was rhetorical Jay" I told him, adding "Meaning he didn't really want an answer"

"Why the hell'd he ask then?"

"I was thinking out loud" Sid replied

"The first sign of craziness" added a new voice. I tilted my head up for my eyes to be graced with the annoying sight of my long but sadly not lost step-brother. "Didn't know you ate here Tilly" Ty stated

"Yea well not before today" I answered shortly glaring at him straight in the eye, an small action not missed by Jay and Sid.

"I didn't see you come in" Ty said as he watched Jay slip into the seat next to me and place his arm where Tonys had been.

"Was already in, its more like I didn't see you" I replied leaning back against Jays warm arm. I tightened up though as he moved it to wrap around my shoulder. Sid seeing the sign of comfort (or what he took as comfort) moved his chair a little closer to me and leant his arms across the table, resting his head on them. "What are you doing round here Ty?" I asked "The house is in Brentwood. Where there are loads of diners, why you so far out?"

"Just exploring" Ty cryptically replied as he pulled up a chair next to Sid "Some friends are showing me the best places to surf" he told me "Most of the beaches are packed but Kris told me of this one place I think dad use to surf, P.O.P……"

"Wait what?" Jay interrupted leaning across the table towards Ty

"Yea P.O.P. Used to be some park, all closed down now but you're a 'local' so you'd know that already." Ty said to Jay "Home to all these washouts now man, ya know? Some dude kicked us out, we'd only been surfing for a few minuets too"

"You surfed the cove?" Sid asked. I hoped to God Ty didn't push this further, I didn't like him but if he went home with a broken nose he would put it all on my shoulders.

"Friends?" I asked Ty, distracting him for bragging "You work fast"

"Well apparently so do you" he replied, nodding at Sid and Jay a smirk gracing his face before his head spun round "Hey Kris, Harry!" Ty beckoned over the two guys he'd come in with.

When they reached us the tow boys glared at Jay "You!" the dirty blonde dove over the table towards the Z-Boys. I was flung aside by Jay into Sid who wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back from the fight about to start.

When the second guy dove in to try and grab Jay I was spun into Ty as Sid jumped in after the second guy. "Well this is interesting" Ty mused from my side as he placed an arm around my waist and tugged me away from the scuffle towards a corner. We dodged Tony and Stacy, along with employees to the back of the building, still in sight of the fight but away from it. "What great friend you make"

"Hey it was your 'friends' that started it!" I retorted

"Wonder what Keith will do when he finds out what crowd Skip got you into" Ty mused again, his eyes not on me but the fight "Might lock you up in the house, then I could have you all too myself" he smiled.

My heart dropped. So he wasn't over it. Tys sick mind was still set on me. The boy beside me shot me a sideways glance and smiled as he shoved his hands in his pockets and leant against the wall. "Don't worry" he told me "I just like watching you squirm, wouldn't dream of touching my dads little princess" he finished, a touch of spite sounding in his voice "Your untouchable" he mumbled.

"Mattie" Tony said from behind, making me jump and Ty to. The Hispanic stood arms crossed directly behind me, his face full of pure anger fully directed towards Ty. "Come on." He ordered, reaching for my hand "We're going back to yours"

"To hers?" Ty questioned, eyebrows raised "She lives with me and my dad" he told Tony

"Not right now she doesn't" Tony replied, pulling me towards a waiting Jay and Sid whos shirts where torn and hair messed, not to mention Jay had a bloody lip and his eyebrow was cut. "She lives with her father"

Ty followed us over to the waiting Z-Boys, now joined by Stacy who stood aside as Jay joined Tonys show of care and friendship by wrapping his arm yet again round my shoulder. Tys new friends glared at us on our way out as they where getting medical treatment from one of the managers. Figures. The Z-Boys always get the blame.


	7. The Jay Adams Story :Part 1:

**Oki Doki well this will be the last update for a short while cos school is starting up again and i want to get settled into my final year. I will get about one a week done i hope but if not sorry :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own stuff from lodt**

* * *

Chapter Six  
The Jay Adams Story :Part 1:

* * *

A few hours after the Ty incident we where at Zephyr and a party celebrating the teams wins at Del Mar. I was perched as usual atop of the counter, Kathy was sat next to me pointing people out and Stacy stood by her side an co-commented.

"Wow" Kathy awed as a group of girls obviously not for DogTown walked in through the door. A blonde girl who I fairly recognised motioned to her girlfriends then lead them over to where Tony, Jay and Peggy where talking.

The new arrivals shunned Peggy, walking in front of her and total cut off her conversation with the boys. "Ok I got this one" I leant over, closer to Kathy so she could hear me over the music. "Utter Val bitches" Kathy laughed an nodded in agreement as the blonde haired 'leader' draped herself across Tony.

"Thank God Blanca couldn't come" Kathy said

"Or….." I made fangs with my fingers "Meeeooooww!" and I swatted at Kathy playfully. Her and Stacy just laughed at my childish antics.

"Hey is that blonde girl for Del Mar?" Stacy asked, pointing over to the one hanging off Tony. And it was, it was the very same girl.

"The one who wanted to blow Jay?" I asked, causing Kathy to snort in her drink. "That explains his face then" I commented. Jay was leaning against the wall watching the girl and her friends paw Tony, the blonde also had a beer residing in his had, a thing Kathy told me meant and huge 'oh oh'

"Yea" The girl herself answered "After the bowl session that got broke up by the cops the other day……." I had forgot to mention that to Skip or anyone outside Zephyr that our last bowl session of the day was broken up by the cops arriving. It was chaos as the entire group scattered, some jumping into cars while some dodged the police on their boards. Kathy and I not having boards (plus Kathys inability to skate) meant we had jumped in with Stacy "……Tony had no car to jump into until she drove up. He left Sid and everything" Kathy informed, with a slight glare towards her brother and the blonde girl.

"Ah well" I mumbled "As you've said Kath……" I placed an arm around her shoulders "………your brothers….erm…..restraint in that area isn't very strong"

"Like someone elses" Stacy said as he nodded his head over towards not the girl and Tony but to wards Jay who was eyeing one of the other girls. "Watch and laugh ladies" He told us.

Jay placed his arm across a brunettes shoulders and leant over to whisper something in her ear. The girl smiled and giggled as Jay, who had forgotten about the beer in his hand, tugged at the hem of the girls skirt.

She playfully shrugged Jay off, teasing him, but in Jays drunken state he lurched forward and spilt his beer all over the brunettes shirt. "What the hell!" she screamed, over the music so it was pretty loud. "Do you know how much this cost!?" she screamed at Jay, who was leaning back with a smirk "Way more than you, why cant you watch what you do with that thing!" she continued, motioning towards Jays beer cup.

Jay drunk but still all Jay like grabbed the crotch area of his faded jeans. "I bet you'd like to watch what I do with this thing, wouldn't ya?" he asked the girl as she backed away with a look of disgust on her face. Everyone around was either too drunk or just plain 'us' to take anything seriously at the moment so we all burst out laughing, causing the girl to get very, very embarrassed and to grab hold of her friends arms and pull them away.

"Oh oh!" I squealed "Too funny, oh I hurt" I laughed clutching my side as Kathy laughed along. I was laughing to hard, along with everyone else, but when you've had a few and you sat on a counter it doesn't end as well. "Oh, Oh Oh **CRAP**!" I yelled as I toppled backwards off and behind the counter. My action was only met by harder laughter from those around me, much still my own as I found the entire past few minuets hilarious.

"You ok?" Kathy asked from above, trying to hold in her laughter. "Maybe you should go an lie down for a bit" she let out a giggle for which and glared at her for.

"Fine" I mumbled, pushing myself up. I was soon picking my way through the crowd as I headed to the back of the shop. "Skip!" I yelled as I set eyes on my father "Im goin up!" He nodded in reply as he downed a beer.

* * *

A few more minuets and I was upstairs sat mundanely on the sofa flicking through TV channels to entertain myself as I sat of the headache forming. "Dude your missing the party!" was yelled from behind me.

"Holy mother……….." I spun round to come face to face with a green eyed Z-Boy "Jay Adams you freak" I told him as I turned back around. "The door was closed"

"Ahhh but not locked" he informed as he moved around the sofa to sit on it beside me. As he flopped onto the sofa Jays hand collided with my head and I winced away from him in pain. Eyes closed I rested my sore head against the back smooshy part of the sofa

"Dork" I mumbled, to which I was expecting a reply but after waiting for what seemed like ages for one I opened my eyes.

Jays bright green orbs where dangerously close to mine, so close that our noses where touching. Me stayed like that, just staring until Jays hand reached up to cup my chin. Jay brought his mouth to mine again for the second time today, but this time there was no restraint in it, just pure wanting. He broke it only second later to say "See, I'm not such a bad guy am I?" as he caressed my hair.

'_Screw it im drunk' _The next time Jay leaned forward to kiss me i met him halfway and my arms wrapped around his narrow waist to pull myself closer. Over the next few minutes the kisses intensified gradually until the tip of Jay's tongue was just touching my lower lip, persuading for entry, which I gave him. Jay continued with a gentle and slow exploration that made my knees tremble and my heart accelerate. As we kissed, Jay's hands roamed down from my hair to my shoulders and back, then around to cup my ribcage just below her bra line, thank God I wasn't ticklish in this situation.

Its safe to say I got a little into it as I ran my hands down Jay back, copying his motions until I got to his shoulder blades and then I dug my finger nails in. "Hey, hey….." he broke "im trying to be good so don't tempt me" he scolded before leaning down to capture my lips again. This time things progressed as Jay moved so that he was lying down on top of me, using one arm to prop himself up so that he was slightly hovering. After a while of this, I manoeuvred myself to the top position, there was time to play, we weren't in a hurry. Or at least i wasn't but maybe Jay was, as my make out partner's right hand stole upward and began fumbling with my bra strap.

Jay obviously hadn't forgot about Skip as I had due to the fact that the Z-Boy who had no restraint apparently and shockingly had at least some, but the memory of my father was brought back with a vengeance as a crash and an 'OOMF' came from the direction of the front door. I pushed Jay back a little as we scrambled to pull ourselves together and to get into a more acceptable position.

"Hey Skip" I muttered as my father stumbled over

"Yea hey Skip" Jay mimicked, leaning back against the sofa and tilting his head so that he could see Skip who was leaning across the back of us.

"Hey guys…." he slurred more than usual, setting a huge grin on his face. "Jay man" he greeted, reaching an arm out to ruffle Jays hair, thank God he was to pissed to notice it was already messed up. "Dude you may wanna get goin"…..he told Jay "Someone phoned about your mom man" Skip did a face plant on the floor the moment he finished speaking and within seconds was snoring loudly away.

"Huh" I said, spinning over so I was kneeling on the sofa and then leant over so I could see Skip. "Well that's new and entertaining" I was a little too tipsy to notice that Jay had gotten up off the sofa but sober enough to notice when he stepped in my line of view.

"Ill be back later" he said as he opened the door. Nothing more came out of his mouth as he shut it too behind him. '_Wonder what's up?'_ i asked myself. I span back around to flop out on the sofa as I had planned on doing before Jay arrived.

'_Ahhh that's sooo annoying' _I thought, referring to Skip snores. I stood up, deciding that going to my room would help to keep me sane (that's how loud Skips snoring was) As I entered I kicked the door too, peeling off my beer and smoked smelling shirt, which I threw onto the floor, I sighed. Before fully undressing I dug around for a pair of pyjama shorts and a huge shirt of Keiths that I loved to sleep in. After fining them I pulled off the rest of my clothing, underwear not included (in a house full of males those articles of clothing make me feel slightly more comfortable) then place of my pyjamas.

I switched the main light off but flicked on the small side lamp, just enough light to write. Before I started I decided to draw a background to the page, I took a pencil from my beside table and poised it ready to draw. Twenty minuets later, in the bottom left hand corner of the page I had pencilled in a basic slanted tree_.' Hmmm'_ I thought _'Probably represents my new life…..or my new messed up family tree'_ I never dove to deeply into the reasons behind my drawings, I only had enough guts to scratch the surface, afraid of gathering feelings I could never hide again.

* * *

_Journal Entry_

_Jay God Damn Adams he should be called, the stupid, lazy, irresistible boy that ive come to know over the last few days is making things harder to leave behind and now more than ever I cling to the hope that Keith will let me carry on my life here. Still don't get me wrong, I want to live with Keith but recently im starting to think that it's because I don't want to leave him after my mother did. There are more things now keeping me here._

_I have started to feel connected, just a little but its still there, with my eccentric but wildly funny father who I still cant get used to calling 'dad'. Sure Skip is my father but Keith is my dad. He raised me along with my mother and his own son, as his own. Skip though, having never stepped up to the plate is now acting as he should have done, granted my mom had left him and never attempted contact I understand his reasons for not being there. I feel the need to get to know my father more then the need to be there for Keith. I don't know which one to for fill. _

_I had never had many friends before, only a couple of really close people but ones I never felt I could trust. Now I had. Kathy had become over the past few day my best friend with her pal ThunderMonkey at close second, baby Sid was my best male friend with the other Z-Boys close behind. If I left in a few days then there was the possibility that I wouldn't see them much or ever again, especially now that Ty had revealed that he was going to tell Keith about the fight at Venice Noodle._

_Ty, stupid Ty that had gotten it into his head that having a step-sister meant sex on demand. The guy was a creep, as well as you know from the walking in on me 'innocently' whilst I was changing to the full blown pressing me up against a wall and not letting me go. Small things, I know but when you put them together with the things that some out of his mouth, like today at Venice Noodle then you can see why they disturb me. Don't get me wrong Ty isn't 'bad' twenty-four-seven, only when he's not got a girl or if he has came home piss drunk._

_One thing he never did was act on whatever he said, which was good but very disconcerting I mean I never knew if he was 'good' Ty or 'horney as hell and wanting freak me out' Ty. He is the main reason really why I want to stay here with Skip, before my mother…..passed he seemed to be over his little….I dunno thing I guess, and was showing clean sympathy and compassion not only for Keith but for me also. The incident at Venice Noodle and his threat to tell showed me it was just an act, that Ty can still cause trouble if he doesn't get what he wants. _

_Only a few days left to make up my mind, stay here or go back to Keith. As Keith said before if I liked it here I could stay over weekends but yet again…..Venice Noodle may stop that. As you know Keith is lenient when it comes to what we do and who we hang out with but if there is any sign that my new friends will bring me 'down with them' as I so knowingly know he'll put it, then I wont be able to hang out with them anymore. He's only trying to look out for me, but sometimes his ignorance and his gullibility when it comes to Ty just annoys the hell out of me._

_I know, though im trying so hard to not admit it just in case I never see him again but one reason i want to stay is…well Jay to but it bluntly. I have had a couple of boyfriends and from past entries you know that I have only ever gone the full way with one of them, but afterwards as you know we broke up. I swear its Tys fault somehow, he just seems to intimidate (like he did today, or well try to) the males around me._

_Jay is someone who is fun, passionate (believe me) and someone that seemingly cant be pushed around that easily. Sure he has a short fuse as my mother used to put it but it only breaks when pushed to the limits. Over these days Kathy has confused me even more on the matter of Jay, when she tells me about him she seems to be encouraging a relationship but warning me off at the same time. Maybe she's just preparing me for the 'complicated' life with Jay. _

_I hope, really hope, I get a chance to find out what a life and relationship with Jay is like._


	8. The Jay Adams Story :Part 2:

The rest of the Jay Adams Story '  
Any questions feel free to ask

* * *

Chapter Seven  
The Jay Adams Story :Part 2:

* * *

The dream had left me groggy. I turned my head slowly, I was still a little drunk I think, to the clock that resided on my bedside table.

**Two hours**

I had only slept for two frickin hours! I blame Skip and his snoring, though I couldn't hear it at all. _'My mouth is to dry'_ I thought, letting out a small "Craaah" sound as my throat crackled. I reached past the clock to grab hold of the bottle of water behind. _'Warm but it works' _After placing the water back on the table I lay back across my bed and stretched. I shot another annoyed glance at my clock "Damn it, not gonna be able to get back to sleep now"

I was the kind of person who had that trait, I got it from my mother, once I was up I was up for good. I rolled out of bed and somehow made it to the side of my room that held my books and stuff. 'Wuthering Heights' the classic that I loved so much, I cant get enough of this book. My mom got me into all the old stories, especially Shakespeare. I loved 'Taming of the Shrew', comical but still a love story.

Anyhows, I grabbed my copy of 'Wuthering Heights' and wondered back to my bed, switching on my bedside light before sitting. I had just opened the book when a sound from outside caught my attention. There seemed to be a sort of scraping then a dull sort of thud, I ignored it and stated to indulge myself in my favourite novel.

It was a shot while later, I had just gotten to the end of the second chapter, when the sound started again. This time there was no thud, there was however a loud knocking on my window to which I threw my beloved book at in fright.

"Jesus….wha…….you are so…….pid gir…..Jay" was all I could make out through the glass of the window. I crept over, pulled back the blinds, frowned then closed them again. There was a loud rapping on the glass at this action and scared that Skip would hear (which I honestly doubted, his snores could get loud ) I opened the blind an the window to let Jay gain entrance.

The boy just smiled at me and sauntered over to my bed, kicked off his shoes, pulled his shirt over his head (which did make me lose focus for a second ) and lay back.

Standing with my arms crossed at the bottom of the place he'd just claimed I let out a warning "Jay"

"I couldn't sleep" Jay said, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair, covering his face in strings. "Mom has some friends over…and they pulled out the alcohol." He told me "She got a lil carried away but she has a friend with her now so……….." he trailed off.

I understood. She had got a bit drunk but now she wanted some 'alone time' with a 'friend'

I climbed onto the bed and sat crossed legged next to him "If Skip catches you your dead"

Jay opened his eyes and sat up a little "Hmm" he said "Well that's all part of the fun, adds more to the passion" he added seductively, wiggling his eyebrows before sitting up and grabbing my legs. I shrieked with laughter as he crawled on top of me, gazing down at me "We have to go skate for some photos tomorrow and we have to be up early so that…" he told me, running a hand up my side, which I giggled at ( im ticklish ) "….doesn't give us much time"

I rolled my eyes at Jay, sticking my tongue out at him. "Cut it out, Adams" I sighed and Jay seemingly obeyed, rolling off but wrapping his arms around my waist as he laughed. A silence overtook the space as the sleepiness I had wanted back about an hour ago started to consume me. "Jay?" I asked, deciding to get these stupid feelings I had written out dealt with.

"Mhumm"

"Thechanceisimgoin……….." I started, faced paced. Wow this was making me a little nervous.

"Your gonna have to slow it down there Tilly"

"Well….the chance is that im leaving soon……….."

"But you'll be allowed back" Jay reasoned, probably wanting to shut me up so he could sleep, his tone was evident enough. That passive tone that sounded like it was hiding a yawn.

"Not after Ty tells Keith about what you pulled at Venice Noodle. Keith used to pull that sort of stuff sure but he's said before that he and…well my mom…. wanted me away from all that kinda stuff"

"Do you want to be away from all this?"

"No" I answered truthfully.

"Good" Jay said, pulling me in closer "I don't want you away from all this"

"But I cant leave Keith" I told him, knowing full well that Jay wanted to sleep, but I needed to talk.

"He's moving here so you can be closer to your dad, he wants you here Tilly. We all do" That was Jayboy. Hard on the outside, and while it may seem like someone like him could never soften up, he did. Always kidding about but when times got hard on someone he'd be there….or just half there. Either way he was with me now, helping me think things through.

Maybe Jay was right, if I stayed here with Skip I could stay with everyone and Keith would be close enough to visit. "Tomorrow" I said, breaking the scilence

"Hmmm, what about tomorrow?" Jay asked, his vioce sleepy

"Ill have to phone Keith"

"Ok"

"And tell him that I want to stay here" Jay didn't reply, for a long while I thought he had gone off to sleep but just as my eyes where drifting shut I felt Jays breath, then lips on the back of my kneck.

"Tilly?"

"Mhhh?" seemingly it was my turn to put on the 'im tired get lost' tone. I tilted my head slightly so I could show him I was paying attention.

"Together?" was all he asked. I smiled, just a little bit, realising that he was asking it in the whole dating term of things.

"Trial run"

"That's good enough for me, well for now" he laughed, I sensed a dirtyish tone to his voice rather thana sleepy one.

"Goodnight Jayboy" I said in attempt to finalise this weird but eventful conversation.

"God….." Jays arms moved around me as he moved to get comfy "Night Tilly" Jay said unsteadily, his breathing pattern off. I didn't have time to question anything as my eyes drifted shut. The smile still on my face.


	9. The start of Tonys infatuation

* * *

**Ok well new chapter! I know **FINALLY** right?  
Just that i had to write a personal statement for uni applications and it took **YONKS** to finish cos we had to redraft about ten times :(**

**Anyways thanks to reviewers, the little that there is but oh well, here is you next twisty chapter**

* * *

Chapter Eight  
The start of Tonys infatuation

* * *

"So what happened with Keith then?" Kathy asked, as she helped me move my bed out of my room.

"Well I phoned first and told him, stuttering a lot by the way, that I wanted to stay here with Skip."

"Watch your elbow" Kathy warned as we manoeuvred the mattress out of the door "So what did he say to that, was he pissed?"

"Sounded like." I told her "The only thing he said was that he wanted me to come over to the new house to talk it over." We got the mattress out of the door and laid it against the back of the sofa, then went it for the pieces of the bed, the last thing to be moved out of my room

"So?" she prompted, knowing what Keith answer had been but just wanting to hear it form my lips in personal.

"So I said that would make it harder so I just told him my reasons there and then, that I thought it would be better if we switched the arrangement."

"Now you staying there every other weekend and here full time" she stated

"Yea, he wasn't happy though cos as I thought Ty had told him about the diner fight but……" I bent to grab a piece of the dissembled bed frame "…..he cant do much about it, my mum wanted me to do this and I want to stay with my father so……."

"So he cant do nothing 'bout it" she finished for me, walking out of the door with a piece of the frame in her own hands. I followed my new best friend out of my bed room, plonking the wood on the floor next to hers. "You sure about this colour?" she asked me, eyebrow raised. I had chosen to paint the room a pea-green kind of colour that **didn't** look like puke, not matter what Sid said.

"For the hundredth time Kathy yes I am, next time you ask im goin to hit you" I told her, hands on hips. Kathy shoved her shoulder into mine in mock anger, playing along shoved her back. We carried this on for a few minuets, stumbling into my room after I had gotten Kathy into a headlock.

"I would like my girlfriend in one piece ya know" I heard from over by the window.

"Yea an dad will kill me if I don't bring my sister back" joined another

I paused in the play fight to tilt my head up towards the arrivals, Stacy stood directly in front of me whilst Tony dangled from the window ledge. I sent them both a grin before letting Kathy go, ruffling her hair before she had totally got free.

"Not nice" she stuck her tongue out. Stacy moved over to his girlfriend to greet her with a hug whilst I turned to Tony.

"Thanks for helping out" I told him

"No problem" he sent a smile at me then stated to walk over to where I was standing. When he reached me he laid an arm across my shoulder. "Got me out of a thing with Blanca, didn't like it much but oh well, im helping a friend"

"Dude you told her!" I screeched "You do realise she's gonna wanna kill me now"

"No right to has she now Tony?" Kathy questioned, a disapproving glare on her face.

"Why, what?" Stacy asked, obviously confused

"I…." Tony started

"He broke up with Blanca." Kathy finished for him. "Telling her she was getting to clingy"

"I have to admit Kathy she did seem clingy, even I knew that" I piped, causing Tony to tighten his arm around my shoulder, glad of the support

"Yea but that doesn't mean he needed to tell her to her face, she was distraught" Kathy reasoned.

"Whats done is done." Tony said, letting go of me and walking out to grab the cans of paint. "Lets get started". He took hold of one of the random screwdrivers in the room to pop open the lids of the cans, as he poured the paint into trays he asked "You sure about the colour? Looks like puke"

* * *

"What are you dorks doing?" asked a new voice from my bedroom door. My head span to face our newest arrivals, Sid and Peggy before turning back to Tony, who was currently situated beneath me. Ok a lil explanation here, paint fight, plain and simple. Its all Kathys fault really, she threw paint at her brother only for him to think it was me. Whilst me and Tony where fighting Kathy and Stacy had finished painting the room, obviously desperate to end the paint war going on around them.

"Trying to make babies Sid" Tony joked, causing me to smack him over his head. "Damn woman, do that again and you are soooo not getting any tonight" he grinned.

"Oh boo-hoo, such a big loss" I rolled my eyes "Sense the sarcasm Alva" I pulled myself up from Tony before the pain stuck us together and well…..before he got a little to carried away. Tony follow suit, striking up a conversation with Peggy on the finished room.

"Sid?" I faced the young boy, who was moving some of his long brown hair behind his ears.

He looked up at me, surprised. "Hey Matt….." he said, almost a whisper.

"What's wrong?" i asked, studying him. He was usually so...talkative and funny.

"My inner ear..." he sighed. "It's been hurting a lot. More than usual."

"Don't worry, it'll pass." i assured "Im sure its noth…………" I was cut off my Tony swinging his arm around my waist and planting a kiss on my cheek "……what the fuck" I said, my brow furrowing in confusion.

"We're going out" Tony told me, smirk resting on his lips.

"Huh?"

"Goin to the beach with Kathy an Stace"

"Yea……………" I waited for him to finish

"Wanna come?" he grinned at me like an idiot. I shot a look at Kathy and Peggy. The two girls where smiling the asses off. Bitches. Why the hell did I get the feeling they where trying to set me up with Tony?

Oh that's right…she didn't know about Jay

"Are Peggy and Sid comin?" I asked, wiggling out of Tonys grip so I could face him. He nodded, but not before glancing at the girls as if for their approval. "Cool"

"Girl can I borrow some clothes?" Kathy asked "The boys have their Zephyr shirts but……" I caught her drift. Personally id rather leave her to look like a mess considering she had just set me up with her brother.

"Sure thing" I motioned for her to follow me outside to where my entire life was bundled into the living room corner. I dug around for some clothes for Kathy, throwing her a blue striped shirt and a pair of jeans, then looked for my own outfit. "You need to borrow a swim suit?" I yelled after her.

"Sure! Thanks!" After finding what I was looking for I joined Kathy in the bathroom a few seconds later to change, never mentioning the fact that I didn't want to, **shouldn't** be doing this.

* * *

"Sid move over!" Peggy squealed, I leant forward, as much as I could, to see her smushed against the right side of Stacys car. Currently the four of us, being me, Tony (who was seated next to me, also squished against the side) Sid and Peggy.

"Will you two stop domesticing?!" I yelled at the pair in mock anger. The construction of a new word caused the entire car to erupt with laughter, distracting Peggy and Sid from their little space issue.

"What the hell?" Tony asked, shaking beside me with laugher, I turned automatically to look at him. _'Shit I just HAD to look now didn't I?' _. My eyes met his and I felt something different than usual towards Tony, but I knew better. Sure, he had looks, and the charm. Those were his pros and cons all in one.

This was getting fucked up fast._ 'I like Jay, defiantly not Tony. Damn I wish Jay was here, then avoiding this whole situation would be less embarrassing. Stupid Jay and his stupid surfing!'_ I frowned at nothing _'I gotta talk to Kathy'_

Stacys car had soon arrived at a stop, all members of the vehicle jumping out, glad to be free of the cramping. "Last one in is buying lunch!" Sid yelled, running towards the water while pulling his shirt over his head.

Tony came up beside me then, his arm snaking around my waist as if it were the most natural thing in the world between us. I tensed, and Tony gently rubbed my side "Dude cant find the balance to skate but he can do shit like that" the mumbled in my ear, now wrapping his other arm around me. _'Oh crap'_ I thought as I caught a glance of Kathy and Peggy passing a content look.

"What you kooks doin here?" I turned my head, which was quite difficult considering Tonys chin was now resting on my shoulder, towards the familiar voice.

"Jay man" Stacy walked over to the blonde who was staring wide eyed at Tonys embrace around me. "Whats up?"

"Thought you guys where painting?" he mumbled, bending down to place his surfboard on the sand.

"We finished" Kathy imputed, joining Stacys side, now donning her borrowed swimsuit. "Would have done it a lot quicker if some people…." she shot a look over "….hadn't started a paint fight"

I was too lost in the look Jays face was wearing to react to Kathys playful statement as usual. Jays face was a mix of hatred, protection and confusion as he glared at Tonys arms, which where still wrapped around me.

The girls that got me into to this mess obviously had noticed Jays demeanour as the arrival of Peggy prompted both of the girls to look at me, some sort of understanding and confusion on their faces. "Lets get wet!" was yelled from behind from a forgotten Sid. Stacy and the girls slowly turned towards the water and Sid each muttering a version of 'coming Sid'

I detached myself from Tonys arms yet again to face him "Go an join ok? Ill talk Jay into staying with us" I lied knowing full well that Jay would not leave, especially knowing that Tony would still be here.

Tony just nodded and headed to join the others while me and Jay stayed put. When Tony was a safe distance away I sighed, sitting down on the sand I said "We have a problem"

"Ya figure?" Jay said, his voice littered with sarcasm. "What the hell is Tony doing?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"Whats Tony doing?" I asked "You don't…… I dunno like hold me responsible?"

"For the way Alvas acting? Hell no. I just wanna know what he's playin at"

"What do you mean?" I asked, relieved that Jay wasn't pissed at me for letting Tony be all….Tony like with me but confused on what had actually came out of his mouth.

"I told him yesterday that I was thinking of like asking you out and stuff, ya know sticking to the plan"

Oh yea the plan. Yet again another fill in for ya. The morning after Jay had stayed over we had both decided on a plan of action that would avoid me getting in trouble and Skip (or Chino) from killing Jay. We would let at least the guys know that we liked each other, then when the matter of us dating arose then they would have no problem helping us dodge around Skips rule.

"Looks like the Alvas are fucking that up" I mumbled

"Well I think Kathy knows now from the way she was looking at us, I doubt shes gonna be setting up anymore dates"

"But that doesn't stop Tony Jay." I said "What if he goes to far an tells Skip?" Jay didn't answer me but nodded his head in agreement. "Look" I started "Lets keep this simple ok? You and me. Fuck Tony" even though Jays head was down I could see his eyebrow raise "Not literally Jay, get your mind outta the gutter" I scolded "Right now it looks like Tonys trying to get in there before you so all I have to do Is just tell him to -"

"Piss off" Jay interrupted

"Well yea I guess. The if he carries on, last resort, tell Skip he's annoyin me" Jay yet again nodded as a reply. With nothing much more to say we just sat there, arms and sides touching, just about as much affection as we could show in public at this point.

"Hey guys!" Sid had left the water and was running upto us "If your done talking come an join dudes, we got that shoot in an hour we need to……….. looooooooosen uppppppp" he sung. I giggle at the brunette as Jay stood up.

"You're a freak man" He said, turning around to me and offering a hand up. I took it and as he pulled me up Jay tugged a little harder than needed, causing me to stumble into him. He bent his head forward, his blonde lock shielding any view of us. A light kiss was placed upon my lips "Us" he stated.

"Us" I agreed, no hesitation at all. Jay shot a huge grin before leaning back at spinning around, well pirouetting technically, and running for the water

"And you call me a freak!" Sid yelled after him. Laughing I joined my friends in the water, relaxing before the probably hectic photo shoot the Zephyr team and crew had to endure.

* * *

**Ok please i really want your opinion on whats happening - see i dont want to plan fully out the endin just in case you dont like whats goin on now so...i know ive asked before but could you give you opinion (not a blantant nasty one plz, there is a diff between constructive crit and plain old nasty)**

**CCT**


	10. The Alva Stubbornness

* * *

First update in ages, and boy has it been long.

I have my reasons believe me but I wont bore you with them only apologize that this took me so long to get finished and uploaded, this chapter had just been sitting half finished for too long and today inspiration struck

So as I mentioned in the first chapter the Stacy, Kathy and Jay triangle is none existent in my story for it too work, so for this chapter which includes the Alva houseparty ive had to mix things up a bit, ignore some things and write some things in.

Fingers crossed its still believable and fits into the films storyline quite well too.

Diclaimer : Same as ever - i dont own anything except my ideas and OCS

* * *

Chapter Nine  
The Alva Stubbornness

* * *

I was sat in the back of Stacy beloved car, the man himself was driving as Kathy sat in the passenger seat. I tugged at a piece of thread that hung off my faded and ripped jeans, staring down at my old faithful converse while listening to Stacy and Kathys conversation. I shivered slightly as I had left Skips with only and old superman shirt to grace my top half but I had a feeling the shivers where nothing to do with the weather or my lack of clothing.

_'Thank god we're almost there'_ I thought_ 'I can't handle the silence much longer' _Since this afternoon something had changed between Kathy and I, which was what I believed to be the reason behind my shivers. I knew she sensed that there was something between Jay and myself today, Kathy had caught all the looks and all the possible body contact between us.

_'I wonder what's running through her head right now?' _I thought _'Probably what she's talking about, Blanca. Again.' _I went off on my own little inside rant until I felt the car stop moving, looking gout of the window I could only guess the house I was staring at was the Alva house _'Well no duhhh'_ I scolded myself _'That is where all the music and stuff is coming from'_

A party at Tonys house. Wonderful.

"Lets go Mattie" Kathy banged on the car door as she passed, getting out of Stacy car I heard her say "Come in Stace, my dad doesn't get home till six in the morning" I stepped away from the car, heading towards the house as Stacy asked about going for a ride instead.

"Yo Dean!" I lifted my head slightly to see Tony beckoning me over from his perch on the porch, Jay was sat next to him his bare back leaning against the wall he took a sip from a cup of what I can reliably guess to be beer. "Come on chica!" I laughed as I climbed up the few steps then greeted both boys with a small wave. This greeting obviously wasn't enough for Tony who jumped up and wrapped my in a hug, his breath smelled like pot. "Now Matt" he said, stepping back but draping his arm across my shoulders. "This is your first Alva party so an Alva is going to show you around and make sure you have some fun"

Without waiting for an answer the hispanic boy tugged on my shoulder, span me around and softly pushed me in through the doorway. With little time to react and before loosing sight of him completely I turned my head to look at Jay but only caught a quick glimpse of a pissed off expression before being pushed around a corner and into the kitchen

"Mattie Dean!" Sid bouded over to me from across the kitchen and shoved a plastic cup into my hands "Have fun and get drunk Mattie Dean!" and with that he bounded away.

"Is he drunk all ready?" I asked Tony, who still had his arm wrapped around my shoulders

"We're all drunk all ready" he smiled at me "Except you that is, but we can fix that" he smiled and motioned for me to take a drink. I laughed but complied, silently promising myself to not get drunk this time round. "That's my girl" Tony said, planting a kiss on top of my head "Now good friend where too?" he asked

I shrugged my shoulders "No idea dude, its your house"

"Out back" he deduced, then dragged me through a mass of people of which some where from Zephyr and many weren't. Out in the Alvas backyard Peggy, Sid and Shogo where sat around a cooler passing around what looked like a joint "Where did Jay go?" He asked when we reached the skaters, to which each just shrugged their shoulders.

"Wanna hit?" Shogo asked. I declined while Tony accepted taking a hit as I sat down in between Peggy and Sid, a small attempt at escaping the touchy T.A. My decision on seating went unnoticed as the boys got high, while laughing and joking about some of the 'hot girls' around us Peggy asked about how my room looked now it was dry.

"Not like puke" was my answer "Despite what the likes of Jay and Tony might say"

"You know I noticed something weird today" she mumbled, thinking it was a random high moment I questioned her.

"What?" I asked

"Jay."

"He's always weird" I laughed, leaning back on my elbows.

"Yea but today it was a different kind of weird" I brought my eyes up to connect with hers, I realized then that the dark haired girl was fully sober and grounded. And serious. "With you it was different, when he saw you with Tony, when he was alone with you on the beach, when he kissed you......" At the last when I cast a quick glance at the boys, good, they where drooling over some blonde chick in a belt. "You like each other don't you?" she grinned

I bowed my head, shaking it from side to side in slight annoyance before nodding. "Skip would kill him"

"Yea, he would." She agreed "But only if he finds out, which he wont, not from me at least" Peggy told me, nudging my shoulder with her own.

"Hey Jayman where have you been?!" Sids call made mine and Peggys head turn in unison towards the corner Jay had just rounded. Behind him a trail of obvious 'val' girls followed, giggling and swaying their hips. "And you brought girls!" _'The fuck he did!'_

Peggy shot me a quick look as Jay answered "And the girls here have a free house and pool! Lets get this party moved!" At Jays last words everyone out in the yard jumped up yelling and howling in joyfull drunkenness, masses ran down the side of the house and out front while some went inside to get everyone else.

I exasperatedly got up from the grass, with the helping hand of Peggy "You going?" I asked her, she nodded in reply, grabbing hold of my wrist and tugging me in the direction of the exiting crowd. While Peggy guided me out of the yard I caught sight of Jay, I smiled at him slightly as our eyes made contact but it dropped from my face as a glare was sent my way _'What the hell?'_

* * *

Sid and Stacy laughed as Shogo poured another series of shots from behind the bar. "So where did you and Kathy disappear too?" Sid smarmed as Stacy blushed

"Don't answer him Stace" I told him, patting his shoulder I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hell im too drunk to remember anything he says tomorrow" Sid defended

"Well that's true" I shrugged, laughing still at Stacy blush.

"Your drinking this time Dean" Shogo ordered, pushing a shot glass of Jack in front of myself and Sid.

A snort came from behind me followed by the words "She won't drink it." Jay pushed himself between me and Stacy and addressed Shogo "She aint drinking tonight" Not liking the tone of his voice, it being very taunting and a sudden urge to prove him wrong Jay's little smirk pushed me enough to where I threw the shot back in one. The whiskey burned as it traveled down my throat, but that did not stop me asking for another, the boys around me gleefully joining me.

* * *

"Do you think he's pissed at me?" I asked Peggy, slurring just a little.

"Can't usually tell with Jay" she told me. For the second time that night the two of us where sat outside, laying on the grass separated from everyone else. "Maybe he's pissed because you wont just tell Tony no? Or he's pissed because he's just Jay? Ooh or It could be that he's tired of having to stay away from you in public all the time?"

I sighed "Thanks Peg, that really makes me feel all the more better and reassured"

"You asked" her bluntness and my tipsy depression had killed the conversation, we sat in silence until the voice of a very drunk Kathy rang out

"Truth or dare?" she yelled, skipping over to where we sat, as she plopped herself beside me I sighed for the hundreds time. Im not a very happy drunk most of the time I guess. The hispanic girl who had seemed pissed at me earlier beckoned a other people over; Tony, Wentzle some random girl and Jay complied. "Ok so Mattie, truth or dare?"

"Why do I have to go first?"

"Because you haven't spoke to me all night so....." she stuck her tongue out at me before grinning stupidly. Normally I would play safe and choose truth but as sobriety wasn't a strength of mine at the moment I chose dare. "I dare you... to kiss someone," Kathy challenged "Anyone except Stacy"

The others around me started laughing, and I couldn't ignore Tony shifting forward "Kathy that's such a stupid dare" I moaned "Do I have to?" This dare put me in a predicament, if I did choose someone it would lead to a 'you like him' thing which would ultimately get back to Skip and at the same time piss Jay off. During my thinking I caught sight of Kathys none to sly wink shot in the direction of Tony 'So she either didn't sense the me and Jay stuff today or she's stubborn enough to still be trying to set me up with her brother'

I looked at Kathy, attempting to beg with my eyes but she smiled and answered with "Yup you have to, and it can't be no half ass kiss either Mattie. Full on tonsil hockey." she smiled at me, again shooting a quick wink at Tony, whose face donned a smirk.

By the look on his face Jay had caught Kathys little winks too as the normally relaxed or passionate face of Jay Adams was contorted with anger, his glare set this time on Tony and his sister.

Kathy decided to take my silence due to thinking as silence due to reluctance "Right, this is taking too long so im gonna choose for you." She cast a quick and obviously fake glance around before saying "Im picking Ton...." Before Kathy could finish I was pushed roughly backwards and my back collided with the ground. The pain in my back was not noticed for long though as the familiar and sensuous lips of Jay firmly attached themselves to my own.

But before my train of thought could wander away too far and my inner monologue started Jay detached his lips from mine to mutter the words "Next" to the circle. With a smirk the blonde pushed himself up from off me then bent down to wrench me up off the ground "Sid was asking for ya" he lied, ignoring the protests from the group and dragging me away.

I was lead in through the kitchen, though a full hallway and upstairs, the up stairs hallway was practically deserted and was poorly lit but still filled with the sounds of the party. Wherever Jay was intending to lead me he apparently could not make it there as sudden;y my under-thighs were grabbed and I was pushed in to the wall.

I opened my mouth ready to question Jay over his actions when his tongue shoved its way into my mouth.

Right

So I was making out with my boyfriend, _'Wait was he my boyfriend? Not really the time to open that door' _which wasn't what was weird about this. What was weird about the situation was I didn't care about getting caught, didn't care about Skip finding out and killing us both.

I know I should stop as Jay grinds against me. Things where getting much more heated than they should be with a guy I've only known for such a short amount of time.

But I'm loving this make out session right now, all my senses heightened by the alcohol consumed. Jay swallowed a moan that I couldn't contain as the growing bulge in his boxers pressed and grinned into my crotch. Jays thumbs hooked themselves around the waistband of my jeans, softly pulling on it as he kissed me harder.

My own restraint was about to break just as a small but still audible cough interrupted us, to which Jay pulled his lips away from my own for the second time that night but this time he moved them to my neck, placing a series of soft kisses there. I looked over his shoulder at Peggy, wriggling my legs so as to make him let go.

"Erm. Stacy, Kathy and Tony are leaving now and Stace said something about being your ride?" Jay made no movement that indicated he's heard or understood what Peggy had said and carried on kissing my neck, tightening his grip on my thighs.

I wriggled more and made myself dead-weight in a second attempt to make Jay let go, this time it worked as he dropped my thighs and stopped kissing me. The blond boy took a couple of steps to the left and rested his head against the wall, I placed a kiss of goodbye on his shoulder and moved over to Peggy.

My hand grasped the girls wrist as I tugged her back downstairs, I understood that Jay would be needing a bit of alone time right now. "Where are they?" I asked Peggy.

"Outside" she answered, walking me to the front door. As I headed to exit Peggy told me with a smirk on her face "Don't worry, ill make sure no one bothers Jay for a while"

* * *

_Journal Entry_

_Things are becoming much more permanent here now and you will get no complaints from me about that, the only problem I have is a certain meddling girl who is just as stupid as her brother in taking a hint. Not that ive been giving him many hints to back off, maybe Peggy was right tonight about Jay being pissed because ive not just told Tony outright._

_Having Peggy know is a good thing, it is another step in the plan after all. The plan. Im getting tiered of the plan, my stupid plan. It all seems so childish now, so useless that I can't be bothered with it anymore and neither can Jay if another of Peggys theories are right._

_Im going to make things simple. I will make it clear that I like Jay, too our friends at least I mean Skip will still kill him and all. When I got home tonight Skip questioned me on why I was flushed and why my lips where looking bruised. I told him it was just the Jack Daniels._

_If he knew the truth he would flip. Unlike my friends, I hope._

* * *

My journal entry was cut short as a knocking at my window caught my attention. I closed the journal and stuffed it under my pillow before walking over to my window. The unexpected sight of dark hair, eyes and skin surprised me "Tony?" He shot me a 'no shit' look as I opened up my window. "What is it with you boys and climbing through my window anywa....." I was cut off by the lips of Tony Alva softly joining with my own. The kiss lasted mere seconds before he pulled away.

Grinning the boy said "Dare complete" before turning and jumping down to the ground. The sounds of his skateboard was growing more distant as I stood by my window in shock

_'CRAP'_


	11. This could all end badly

**Disclaimer : The same as ever :) everything, the characters and the storyline beling to the creators of LoDt and the people themselves. I only take credit for my own characters, their place in the story and their own storyline**

_xxkpxx_** Thank you for the review and im glad you find the story awesome, thats what im aiming for :)**

_ThereAre666Ways2Love_** To you too thanks for reviewing! Im happy you like the relationship, at first i was worried it was too fast then i was worried that Jay was beeing too sweet but if your happy then so am I. Im torn between Jay and Tony too, but im just a little more towards the Jay side because, and call me fickle but i love Emile too much! Hence why i thought id put a little Tony flirting in**

* * *

Chapter Ten  
This could all end badly

* * *

"Holmf!" was the muffled yell that woke me up, I sleepily shot up into a sitting position to witness a dark silhouette falling through my window_ 'Hadn't I closed that?'_

The truth was I really couldn't remember, the alcohol I had consumed last night and the effects of Tonys little 'kiss' had had a serious time messing up my memory, among other things. "Shit, I hate that fuckin window"

"Jay?" I asked, turing to my left to flip on the lamp that was situated there. I was graced by the sight of a topless Jay Adams pushing himself up off of my floor. "What the hell?" He sent me and impish grin as he straightened himself up then shrugging his shoulders as an answer. "Moron" I mumbled, turing off the light and throwing myself backwards onto my bed then yanking the covers up over my head.

No one interrupted my sleep.

Ever

There was a few minuets of silence before a grunt broke through the air and a massive weight landed on top of me "Jay, God!" I said, poking him in the side through my covers then pushing him off of a quick glance at the clock when I surfaced I yelled "Shit Jay its like five am!"

"Not so loud," he mumbled, now face down in on of my pillows. "You'll wake Skip"

"What are you doing here this early Jay?" He let out a sort of frustrated groan and buried his head deeper into my pillow "Dude you can't force me up then pass out on me" I poked him again in his side, over and over until he turned his face slightly from the pillow.

"I was out"

"Yea? No shit Jay" I get sarcastic with no sleep

"I was out, thought of you then decided to come here" he elaborated

"Where've you been?" I asked, sitting myself up.

"Out," he replied, groggy. "Look I couldn't sleep and just went out for a skate" I blinked at him a few times in the dark before switching on the lamp again "God Tilly can't we just sleep? We have to be at Sids in a few hours" He whined, burying his face back into the pillow again.

I was getting so much more frustrated by the second with this boy. "Jay" I could hear my mothers infamous warning tone edging my voice and despite his obvious tiredness Jay must have too as he flipped over onto his back then sat up next to me

Jay ran his hands through his golden hair before taking a deep breath and blurting out "My mom...freaked out again ok, and I just couldn't deal with staying there tonight so I thought, seeing as id be with you in a few hours anyway, that id come here" he finished. Jays blonde head was bowed, his mass of hair shielding his face while his fingers picked at my sheets.

Shifting myself closer I reached over and took hold of his hand, rubbing my thumb over the back of it. Leaning my head on his shoulder I closed my eyes and sighed, muttering a low "Thank you" It felt like forever, the two of us just sat there perfectly content with the silence. I did, eventually, fall asleep, but It felt like I woke up only a mere second later. I woke up after only an hour, the two of us had fallen backwards into the softness of the pillows. It was Jays turing that had woken me. He had draped half his body over me and rested his head on top of my chest, the combined heat of the weather and Jays still unshirted body made me uncomfortable so I decided to wake Jay.

I woke him with a series of light pokes to his side and stomach. "Jay," I breathed more than whispered, then pressed my lips to his bare neck "Jaay"

I lifted my head in time to catch his quick smile, opening his eyes and yawning a "Hi." he wrapped his arms around my waist and crushed me to his chest. "Why'd ya wake me? We don't have to be up for another half hour"

"It was too hot to sleep"

"Why thank you"

"I didn't say you jackass, I said it" I could feel Jays chest shaking with silent laughter. Again we fell into a comfortable silence causing my mind to drift back to the nights events, of Peggy finding out about Jay and I _'Its not a bad thing that Peggy knows, it could help'more than anything' _about how I'd stop Kathy and her scheming _'I need to find something to bribe her with' _and Tonys visit _'Should I really tell Jay about Tony kissing me?'_

"What!?!" Jays yell, and the fact that he'd shot up from the bed instantly flinging halfway across it had pulled me out of my retrieve. "Tony kissed you?! When!"

"What?" _'Damn, no way did I say that out loud'_

"Yes you fucking said it out loud"

"Seriously? I haven't done that in years"

"Mattie" Jay had copied my warning tone from earlier, grabbing hold of my shoulders he tuned me so as I was face to face with him "Tony kissed you?" the blonde asked me, his eyes showed no fury, no upset, just that blank typical Jay Adams stare.

_'Lie! Lie!'_ "Erm, yea" _'Damn you woman'_

"When?" his voice was tight, like he was about to scream any second "Tonight? At the party?"

_'Lie! Lie!'_ "Erm yea?" _'Atta girl, no need to poke the fire...or whatever'_ Jays face was contorted with anger, he was truly pissed off "Jay come on man he was pissed, he was joking around" I lied "It was on the ride home and he said he'd only done it cause he didn't get too it truth or dare, we all just laughed it off" At least that was partly true.

Jays face loosened just a little, his bright eyes stayed locked on mine as if trying to figure out my lie _'Please believe me, please believe me'_ I prayed

"Tony got me thinking" I spoke, slight topic change might get him speaking and stop staring "Peggy knows that we like each other" Noted use of the word like "And this Tony thing is obviously pissing us off so, why don't we just....let the guys know we like each other. Now."

Confusion washed over Jays face now, "We're a mess, you know that?" he told me. I nodded. He carried on just staring intently at me, his eyes holding onto my own. Slowly he reached out to grab the back of my neck and pulled me across so his forehead rested on my own. He moved forward to sit on his knees, inches from my face, we where eye to eye now. Running his hands slowly through my hair he pulled me in with his usual confidence, he pressed his lips to mine, gently, trusting. I returned the kiss, guiltily. He pulled back only to embrace me in another tight hug. "You should get ready" he said into my hair, then pushed me back.

Smiling at me he flopped back down on the bed "You will behave today wont you?" I asked "Around Tony I mean"

"I will if he will" was what I received as an answer

"Good enough" I slid off the bed and walked over to my dresser, pulling out some jeans and a shirt "Behave and I might just play nice" I told him before slipping out of the door.

* * *

"A perfect red-headed kidney!" Tony observed from beside the pool, I laughed from my own speck beside Stacy at the description of Sids huge but full pool.

Speak of the devil "Hey what did your dad say?" Jay asked as Sid approached us.

Sid bent down to scratch his dog Him (I know really creative right) before answering "Sid are you high, the pools for swimming" he impersonated in a deep voice, causing me to let out a soft snort.

"Just tell him we'll fill it back up when we're done" Jay rationalized, sitting up to cross his legs

"Yea he said if you guys get hurt you'll sue him"

"We wont sue him" Jay laughed

"He said your parents will" I laughed and shot Stacy a 'yea right' look just as Tony jumped up to stand.

"Dude our parents can't even afford lawyers" Stacy said

Tony had moved over to Sid, his board clutched in his hand "Hey man let me talk to him" He addressed Sid

"Hey man" Sid copied, throwing his arm around Tonys broad shoulders "The only Mexicans my dad talks to push lawn mowers" The five of us burst out laughing at Sids comment, Tony grabbing the brunette in a headlock.

A loud honk sounded from outfront prompting Tony to release Sid and for Stacy to jump up. "Hey man thats Skip, lets go" Jay stood up and walked over to me, offering a hand up.

"Thanking you JayBoy" I said as he hauled me up off the floor, either Jay didn't know his own strength or it was intentional but he'd pulled too hard causing me to go flying into his chest.

"Whoops" he laughed, his face inches from my own.

"Hey!" Sid yelled over "No getting hot and heavy in my yard man, the neighbors will start complain!" I looked over Jays shoulder to see that all the boys had stopped to look at Jay and I. Sid and Stacy where smiling, Sid laughing even, but Tonys face donned a light frown.

"Come on" I sighed, grabbing Jays hand and leading us over to the boys.

"Hey shotgun!" Stacy yelled as we reached them, resulting in a race to Skips car.

* * *

By the looks of things Stacy was regretting calling shotgun as he disgustedly watched Skip down a burger "Seriously we should drain it when he goes on his next business trip" Jay told Sid. I was sat, in search of a better word, between Sid and Tony listening to Jay still trying to persuade Sid to let us use his pool to skate in.

"Yea, he'd have you all killed. Good one though, good idea" Sid said, his bored tone amusing me. "But no" he finished, leaning back against the seat.

"Hey! Kiss me granny!" Jay had leant forward and out of the car window "Love to get me some of the grey beaver!" He yelled towards two ladies standing on the sidewalk

I laughed at the reaction of the two furred up women "Come back when your balls drop!"

"Oh yea!" Jay screamed "You looking good!" I leant back against the car seat, my ribs hurting from laughing, Sid only making it worse by leaning upfront and telling Skip to go back. I was laughing so hard I barely noticed Tonys hand ghosting over my thigh as he reached across me to ruffle Sids hair.

_'Ok next time im sitting next to Jay'_

* * *

Skip pulled upto a parking space in Huntington Beach where the skate festival was being held, on either side of us where the other cars that had carried the other Z-Boys and by the looks of things they where hyped.

In our car Sid turned to me in excitement before reaching over me and popping the door open, Tony laughed as he exited first to yells of his name Sid and I following and mimicking the Alva fans surrounding the cars. "Tony I so wanna bang you" Sid pitched his voice highly

"Fag!" Red Dog yelled as he skated passed, pushing Sids shoulder to show that he was playing. I smiled at Sid and gave him a soft squeeze on his shoulder before turning round and heading towards Skips car door.

"You excited?" He asked as he stepped out of his car. I nodded my head repeatedly in answer causing him to smile and wrap his arm around my shoulders. "Then lets go"

Skip and I where walking through the crowds, pass a group of girls surrounding Tony and past the guy from Del Mar who had started the fight "Hey Skip, how you doing?" the guy asked holding his hand out in greeting. Skip just snorted and walked us right past straight towards another guy who stepped out in front of my father to stop him.

This guy mimicked the actions of the one before, Skip this time releasing my shoulders to shake the guys hand "Hey man" Skip was greeted "People have been swaming my shop for weeks asking bout you guys!"

"Well what ya expect man come on!" Skip laughed, again taking my shoulders and pushing me through the crowd away from the guy _'Ever modest my father'_ I stopped to talk to Jay and Shogo as my father crossed the floor to join the team members that weren't practicing.

"Good luck you guys" I wished the two, giving each a hug put placing a quick kiss on Jays cheek before crossing the floor myself and taking a seat next to Peggy who greeted my with a nudge on the shoulder.

"Next up on the demonstration platform the Zephyr team from Venice California" the announcer introduced _'Here we go'_

Tony was up first and the crowd behind pushed forward to get a better view, now we where almost standing on the skate floor. Yells of "Lets Go Tony" and "Alva!" where heard as Tony pushed off for the start of his run. He skated right across the floor and pulled off a couple of maneuvers before skating back over. I caught a glimpse of Skip leaving the crowd with a massive bag before Tony skidded to a stop right in front of me, shooting me a flirtatious grin before jumping back up.

I heard a barely audible sigh from behind me, no guesses who had seen Tony's smile towards me as a pair of tan and easily recognizable arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Jay. "Your plan" he whispered as Tony continued his run "About letting these guys know?" I nodded "Lets do it soon, before I kill Alva" I laughed in agreement, tilting my head back so Jay could chastely kiss my lips.

At the chorus of giggles and slight whoops from around us I could tell many of the Z-Boys had seen and I felt a slight rush of embarrassment before turning back to watch the rest of Tony's run. As I turned to scan the floor for where Tony had finished I found myself eye to eye with the Hispanic whose face was contorted with anger._ 'Crap,he saw that.' _

I didn't want to hurt Tony, despite how annoying he could be.

The boys passed each other as Tony made his way off the floor and Jay onto it, there was a look exchanged as they crossed a look I just caught, anger?

Tony pushed his way though the crowd as Jay started his run, I was tempted only for a second to go after him, only a second but decided to stay and watch my....boyfriends? run. The crowd was cheering loudly for Jay, screaming his name over and over. I smiled brightly as Jays confidence grew with every series of chants. In just a few minuets his turn was over and the blonde made his way back to my side as Stacy started, supported from the sidelines by Kathy. '_Huh, didn't notice her at all, usually she comes over and we watch together'_

As my eyes landed on the Kathy I saw her brother run around behind her and up towards the huge monument people where watching from. Unfazed I continued to watch Stacys run until a guys next to us pointed upwards and yelled "Hey!"

Everyone followed to where the guy was pointing at, Tony was stood at the edge of the monument board in hand "What the hell is he doing?" I mumbled as the Hispanic took a slight run up, jumped, threw his board under his feet and landing a perfect atomic drop.

"Yea Tony!" people screamed as he returned to the floor, he ran past Jay and I, shooting us a look before running into the center of the crowd

"I am Alva!" he announced flipping his curly hair before being pounced on by fangirls.

"Lets give it up for the Z-Boys from Venice California!" the announcer said, I barely heard him though as Stacy, Jay and I where caught up in a non verbal conversation. It was obvious to us that while we where in awe of what Tony had just done we knew it was done in jealousy. The three of us shook our blonde heads before turning our back and making our way out of the crowd.

* * *

While each Z-Boy was busy with fans I was sat on the hood of Skips car talking to Peggy "So every one of the guys has pretty much guessed that there is something going on between you and Jay now" she was telling me "And each one of them I think has the common sense to not go shouting it out to Skip or anyone"

"Good" I smiled "Because that would.."

"Fuck things up?" Peggy interrupted

"For sure it would" I laughed "But, I dunno Peggy. Im worried about Tony I guess, not about him but more over what he's going to do"

"I know, did you see that look he gave Jay after he kissed you?"

"Yea!" I said leaning forward now no chancing being overheard "Then he pulled that atomic bomb thing, im not conceited I know that wasn't about me but his competitiveness makes me think that he saw me as just another competition or something"

"I get that" Peggy consoled "But that's just Tony, without the competition none of these guys would have had the drive to become as good as they are"

I laughed "That sounded quite prophetic there Peggy" I smiled "But have you noticed, and today is just more proof, that when Tony doesn't get what he wants, when he doesn't win something 'bad' happens?" The girl nodded "Im just scared, wondering what Tony's going to do now that he knows"

Peggy did not answer, she just sat next to me solemnly nodding her head as we watched the Z-Boys talking and skating with fans _'This could all end badly'_


	12. Chino finds out and Skip breaks down

**Disclaimer : The same as ever :) everything, the characters and the storyline beling to the creators of LoDt and the people themselves. I only take credit for my own characters, their place in the story and their own storyline**

_ThereAre666Ways2Love :_ **Thanks for the suggestion :) Oh and that little hope you have might or might not come true, you get a littel hint on who might tell (if he ends up doing) in this chapter**

* * *

Chapter Eleven  
Chino finds out and Skip breaks down

* * *

I awoke suddenly by a shaking feeling, I sat forward in a slight panic then looked around me. I noticed everyone seemed to be the same as they were before I had dozed off. Nothing was wrong so concluding that it must have been a speed bump or perhaps a hole in the road, I glanced to my left outside my window. The sky was clear but the temperature was humid, chances where it was going to rain tonight. Part of me wished it would, I loved the rain, but seeming as I was inside I would have to be content with watching it fall.

It was almost silent on the bus, only an older couple chattering a few seats in front of me. There were very few people aboard the night bus the stopped just outside Homewood Road , Brentwood and many of them where asleep. I was one of those few, but I knew I would not get back to sleep now that I had woken. There was way too much on my mind for me too sleep.

I mulled over my current situations; Jay, I was starting to become comfortable with him and I was falling deeper and deeper into the charm of Jay Adams. Kathy was another problem, I had the feeling that she was angry with me because of stated previous situation. Tony was my biggest problem, I had no idea what Tony was or had been feeling no inclination at all that he liked me or not he was only ever kind. Either way Tony was now pissed at 'loosing me to Jay' as Peggy put it and I fear engulfed me over what he would undoubtedly do in retaliation.

After the skating competition I had made up my mind to visit Keith, finally, just for a few hours, hence why I was now on this forsaken night bus. I watched the world go by out of the bus window to make the time pass, it shockingly worked as seemingly minuets later the bus pulled to a stop and everyone on stood to leave.

I skated to 466, on one of Sids few spare boards given as a promise of returning and stood bluntly staring at the one story Country Farmhouse painted a light shade of blue. _'Jesus' _was the only thought I could muster. Keith had splurged, seriously the house was huge!

I walked up to the shell blue house, preparing myself from the most awkward moment of my life. Meeting the father who I had technically rejected barely a week ago. I braced myself as I reached the blindingly white front door. 'Breath Dean, just breath' My hand was raised to knock when the sound of a car pulling upto the curb made me turn my head to look, my hand still raised mid air. My eyes landed on an early GT6 Mk3 that was painted green, through the windshield I could see a head of blonde hair. _'A woman? Most likely.'_ there where other people in the back but couldn't really see them

I was surprised again as the sound of the front door opening made me spin back around. "Tilly?" Keiths eyes where filled with confusion, surprise and sadness that knocked me into silence "Tilly what are you doing here?" It was then that I realised in my decision making I really hadn't though of Keith at all, he had just lost the woman he loved and then the daughter he'd loved had left him.

"Keith!" beckoned the driver of the car. I lowered my hand and turned my body to fully look at the parked car, it was a woman, a very blonde and dressed up woman. The others in the back, who I could see clearly now was a male and female and dressed up also. Speaking of dressed up as I turned back towards Keith I looked over his suited form in my own confusion. "We're going to be late! Just buy some of the girls stuff and lets go!"

"Tilly" Keith only spoke my name, just my name and it told me everything. I hated it but I could not blame him. I stared into the now slightly apologetic eyes and nodded, showing him my understanding then turned my back. "Tilly please wait a minuet, its not what you think"

"Huh" was all I could say, It looked like bit like a date to me

Keith grabbed my arm and stopped me "Come back in a few days ok? I have this benefit thing tonight and I cant just not go." He paused a second before adding "Actually cant you stay? I wont be that long"

I shook my head and mumbled something about having to bee at a photoshoot tomorrow. "Sorry"

"Its fine Tilly, I should be apologising for not calling you after…."

"Keith!" the woman yelled from the car. Keith motioned for them to wait just one minuet and the woman raised her hands in defeat.

"I should have called after you decided to stay at Skips, arranged for you to come last weekend I know but things have been hectic with Ty and work. I know its no excuse Tilly and im sorry for that I am"

The blonde woman honked her horn, to which I shot a blunt 'Shut the fuck up' look at. Keith shook his head and it was obvious he was torn between talking to me and having to go "Ill call you in a few days" I told him, my voice monotone.

"Thank you Tilly" he smiled and gave me a quick hug before turning and heading down the drive to the car.

Out of the driveway and past the woman seated lazily in her car I threw down my board and pushed off. I could hear the woman ask who I was and Keith's straight answer of "My daughter"

It seemed that not only I had a while new life now, but that Keith considered me still a part of his. Was he still a part of mine?

* * *

"Hey excuse me?" I smiled as I skated past Jay "Could you get the front too please?" he asked the guy washing Skips car.

"Yea sure"

I stepped off my board and entered the store to find Tony, Stacy and Skip inside. I walked over muttering a quick greeting, Jay joining us seconds later.

Skip and Tony where filling their bags with some sort of condiment, their backs turned towards us. I grabbed Jays hand and quietly pulled him over as Skip said "Tell me about Larry man" Jay was repeatedly poking me in the side, obviously not as interested in Tony and Skips 'privet' conversation as I was.

"Well what about him?"

"You tell me" Skip stared at Tony. Now bored with trying to get may attention Jay frowned and pushed his way between the two so he could reach the machine.

"Larry…." Tony started to reply but jay soon interrupted

"That dude told me some shit about how great I was dude, 'You may be the best skater in the world some day'" Jay quoted. Through Jays little revelation Tony had been staring disbelievingly at him, a slight downtrodden look on his face. I continued to watch, leaning myself up against the shelving behind Skip slightly apprehensive about what was going on before me. It was clear that Jay, most likely intentional, was stealing the limelight from Tony and making the Hispanic boy feel less 'special' than he thought of himself all at once. "'Fact is you are the greatest'" Jay finished quoting.

The blonde bounced backwards, moving his feet in a freakish dancing way. I shook my head and laughed as Jay grabbed my hand and tugged me with him as he continued happily bouncing, he pulled me past my father and Tony and out of the store.

Tony, Skip and Stacy followed us outside, I could hear Skip as "So what did he say to you Peralta" before Jay continued his poking of me

"Dude cut it out!" I smacked his hand, which he instantly cradled against his chest in a hurt manner. I stuck my tongue out at Jay to which he retaliated with a shove. "Child" I grinned as the boy stepped back from me then turned to climb onto some wooden display thing. I leant against the wall just as Stacy joined us, taking his place next to Tony I stood next to the long blonde and Jay spoke from above

"You know what im thinkin bro's?" _'Whole lot of nothing'?'_ I considered asking but that while being funny it would have been a tad to nasty, plus I guessed Jay would have not like to be belittled in front of Tony so I kept it in my head "We're going to be on summer vacation for the next twenty years" he threw his board to the ground and stood as Stacy emphatically agreed.

Stacy turned to Tony, who had been casting noticeable glances at me and motioned for a fry. He got one. Thrown in his hair. I smiled as he laughed "Oh! Dude that's nasty man!"

I was too bust laughing at Stace to notice Jay jump from where he had been standing, a thump, a squish and a "Hey" made the three of us turn to the car parked next to us. Jay had jumped and landed on his full food container, squirting shit all over a bright blue car. "That's my car" a guy with an afro yelled storming over to us

"Run!" Stacey laughed and the four of us took off to jump in Skips awaiting car

"Kiss my ass Shaft!" Jay yelled as he jumped in behind me. I smiled, sifting myself into a sitting position next to Stacy so as Jay could get his whole body into the car. Tony was sat upfront laughing his head off.

* * *

"I was freaked the entire night Peg" I whispered down the phone. I was currently sat in the living room, Skip was in the bathroom showering by the sounds of things, the phone glued to my ear as I told Peggy about the events after the skating competition. "I mean Tony wasn't telling Skip but he could have been ya know?! I wasn't meant to be there remember he would have had the chance too!"

"Yea I get that" Peggy yawned, it was quite late on bordering on one in the morning and I knew we had to be up early as there was a photo session for a magazine later in the day.

"You think im a freak don't you?" I asked

"Well in general yes, but not over this dude not at all. At least the other guys have the sense to not say anything"

"Or you would kill them"

"Yes, and be glad that they know that" she laughed "But really Matt don't worry about this until it happens, even then Skips only just got you here like he'd send you away so soon!"

"Its Jay im worried about Peggy, I mean if what you've just said is what would happen what will Skip do to Jay?"

"Im guessin nothing much, Jays one of his pro skaters and surfers Matt really when you think of it the two of you could issue more powerful ultimatums than Skip could"

"Yea I guess your right Peggy, its just, Skips told me before that this life was never really wanted for me so…." I trailed as Skip exited from the bathroom and shot me a look that clearly said 'bed, now' "I have to bounce now Peg, ill see you tomorrow at the session right?"

"Skip there huh? Yea ill see you tomorrow"

"See ya" I smiled slightly as I put the phone down, isn't it weird how you feel better after voicing things, for me it is anyway. "Heya Skip, night Skip" I ran past him to my room and shut the door, jumping into bed

"Night!" came a muffled yell

Again I smiled as I threw the covers over my body, but the smile fell when I realised id have to face another day of Tony Alva and the worry that he would jealously reveal mine and Jays secret.

* * *

Jay and I where in the back room. I was laid on the couch with Jay on top of me, the two of us not even fazed by Thunder Monkey and Sid in the same position right across from us. I sighed as Jays hand tugged at my hair, pulling me closer to him. I loved the feeling, of not knowing where I am when I kiss Jay.

I could vaguely hear Sid ask Thunder Monkey to tell him he was a great skater before Jay moved his lips from mine down to my neck. I cast a glance over at the other teens and laughed at what I saw, Thunder Monkey had her shirt open and Sid was gazing in awe at her chest _'Smoooooth' _At the sound of my laughter Jays head shot up and then across to where I was looking. Soon his own laughter broke through as Sid toppled off the sofa and over the coffee table, sending the discarded skate magazine the boys had stared in to the floor.

I looked up at Jay, amusement on my face. His eyes locked on mine he wiggled his eyebrows before leaning down to kiss me again. His nose brushed my own before he kissed me as gently as he possibly could, no kiss with Jay was ever the same. A rush of emotions flew through me that hadn't been there the previous times, while I found kissing Jay exciting before now it was not only that but so much more. Was it love?

I let him kiss me as heavily as he wanted to and I kissed him right back. I let him push me heavily back onto the couch and climb fully on top of me, Jay using his forarms to prop himself up. His hands stroked my hair as he deepened the kiss, then his hands moved to my neck, my shoulders, and finally my hips. I let my hands circle around his back, my fingers randomly digging into his muscles.

I just caught Sids squeak and "Tony what the hell?!" I softly pushed Jay back but he carried on kissing me, I caught sight of Tony, who was stood glaring at Jay and I

"Jay" I sighed slightly "Stop dude" his lips where still on mine while I talked "Jay seriously..." Jay finally broke off from me, and looked down. I inclined my head towards Sid, Thunder Monkey (both where now topless) and Tony who had appeared out of nowhere. Jays head turned to where I had nodded to, he muttered a damn then placed one last kiss on my head before climbing off of me.

"What up man?" Jay slurred, he had been drinking a little as Thunder Monkey, Sid and I composed ourselves. Tony continued to glare, which Jay openly smirked at. There was a few minuets of silence as a few more Z-Boys joined us, Stacey, Red-Dog and Shogo entered the room as Thunder Monkey exited.

"I need to talk to you" Tony announced. Stacy looked over at me, a look on his face made It obvious he thought I shouldn't be her for whatever was about to be said. I was scared shitless now but hell I was staying

"Sit down" Tony ordered the other boys, Sid walked over and sat on the sofa arm next to me as the others surrounded us "Do you know how many boards Skips selling because of us? If he aint gonna float us then im bailing!"

Stacy shot me another look before saying "We cant bail on Skip man, we're family"

Tony smiled before answering "Look im not gonna hang around this shop like Chino Montoya. This is our time bro's!"

Jays hand tightened on mine as he spoke up "That's bullshit bro, we surf and we skate every day, we get to do whatever we want" his hand loosened on my own but still held it as he stood up. I could see Tony glance at our openly joined hands before I got up and followed Jay out of the room.

"No you guys gotta think bigger man!" I heard Tony carry on before Jay and I fully exited the shop.

* * *

We had stopped out-front by Skips car, Jay with his back leaning against it while I was stood in front of him my body between his legs. Jays hands where resting on my hips as he softly kissed me. I was blissfully happy and dead to the rest of the world.

That was until a massive hand grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled my back away from Jay. "Chino!" I yelled as I stumbled into him. The massive man slightly pushed me behind him as I spoke "Whats your problem!?"

I knew what his problem was

"He's my problem" Chino growled stepping closer to Jay.

Jay sensing trouble surprisingly tried to reason and calm Chino down because, like me he know if he didn't it would lead to a whole lot of trouble we didn't need this soon. "Its cool man"

"Oh its cool huh? I almost forgot Jay everything is cool because you're a famous skateboarder! It cool that you don't do what your told and don't stay away from people your told to stay away from!" Yea the calming was not working

"Definitely not!" I yelled as Chino lunged forward and punched Jay in the face, he then moved to kick Jay in the stomach

"Chino!" I yelled and ran towards Jay, attempting to help him up from the floor as Chino laid off. What Jay did next did not help matters as he stood up and swung the skateboard I didn't realise he had at Chinos head. "Shit Jay"

I stood in awe next to my boyfriend, only pulled out of my state why he softly grabbed my hand and pulled me around to the front to the shop.

"You 'k?" Jay asked as we stopped just a little way left of the shop

"Me? Are you? That punch looked like it hurt"

"Not the worst" Jay laughed off as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, afraid to do anything else fear I might hurt him more.

"Hey!" I pulled back from Jay at the yell, which turned out to be Stacey, to see people piling out of the shops front doors. They all ran over to Jay and I, without saying any form of greeting they turned and looked up towards the roof of my home 'What the hell?'

I looked up as Skip leaned over the edge yelling "Hey! Anyone want a new board?!" He raised a surfboard above his head "Huh?!" he threw it to the ground, causing me to flinch "Yea!!"

We all continued to watch as Skip yelled down "Hey Billy you want me to give away the shop man?!" Billy came out of the door and looked up "Well here's your share of the profits man!"

"Im getting out of here!" Billy yelled back "You don't see this shit on North Shore!"

"Yea this one's for you mommy!" Skip yelled at Billy snow retreating back. I noticed now that all of the Z-Boys had surrounded me, Jays arms where wrapped protectively around me waists and Sids hand was clasping my own.

Stacey was shaking his head as a man all dressed in white, even his hat was sauntered past us saying "Zephyr parties are great" All of us looked at each other, the same thing on our minds being a new faith in what Tony had put forward before. One by one the Z-Boys left leaving behind Skips yells. I felt Jay tug at my waist and I turned to face him, he released my waist only to grab my hand and pull me away

"Where are we going?"

"My place" I followed with no arguments, following Jay my hand still in his and leaving behind Skip who was now yelling about free surfboards


	13. Things really are changing

**Disclaimer: I dont own Lords of Dogtown of the people in it, just my OC's and their part**

**So im on twilight mode at the moment and could not help fit in a little but well known reference of both the book and the film :)**

Plus I have to announce this, this chapter is one of three last planned chapters! Yes the short story is almost over! But don't worry there is a sequel planned, a very nice idea I must credit toThereAre666Ways2Love plus thank you for the review m'dear!

**xoxo olivia : Well thank you muchingly! "I hope it's rated M worthy" this chapter get very, very close! :)**

**xxkpxx : Thank you for the rewiew! Jay being a good boyfriend shocked me too, but i just really wanted to write it that way to get the whole romeo and juliet thing going**

* * *

Chapter Twelve  
Things really are changing

* * *

"Eew, get off me, Adams!", I called out and pushed him away, my voice taking on a high pitched tone I had started using more and more since being around the Z-Boys "You come near me with that and I will jam my fist so far up your bony ass your knees will feel it!" I warned him, backing up and bumping into the kitchen table.

"Just try it Tilly!" he laughed

"Fuck no" I scoffed, now feeling my way around Jays round kitchen table "Fruit and I don't mix in general Jay!"

"You eat apples!"

"So?! That's a banana dude! Its all smushy!" Jays body shook with silent laughter "Food was meant to be solid!" I protested. I had now reached the other side of the table, I had planned to use it as a barricade between myself and the evil fruit wielding Jay.

Jay could no longer contain his laughter, I saw his bright eyes light up even more and he doubled over "Solid!" he squawked out between laughs.

I took the opportunity, being Jay on his hands and knees laughing at my very true comment and ran. I made it out of the kitchen successfully and let out a whoop of triumph. Triumph very shortly lived as I was soon tackled to the old sofa situated in Jays living room. "God you friggin tree!" I yelled at Jay, who had his face buried into my chest

When he shoved his fingers into my sides to tickle me I wondered to myself how I had really got myself into this situation. It had happened so ridiculously fast I swear it had given me whiplash, we hadn't even said how we felt about each other or that we where a couple(though we certainly acted like one)

"What are you doing you freak?"

"I wanted to apologize," Jay answered as he lifted his head to look me in the eye

"For what?" I played along, pretend mad and all

"For trying to make you eat fruit"

"You mean it?"

"Well yea, I mean I really wouldn't want your fist up my ass"

"Why?" I mocked shock "Afraid you'd enjoy it?" I giggled

"Hey now, no innuendos of any sexual preferences or none, I was being nice!" he laughed _'Innuendos? Sexual prefrences? Hes been been hanging with Peggy for too long' _I thought with amusement _'My boys growing a brain'_

"Damn right I am" Jay grinned at me "And yes you thought out loud again"

Before I could say anything at all Jay laid his mouth on mine softly and I instinctively responded and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulled him close as he detached his lips from my mouth and trailed them down my neck.

With all the things that had gone wrong recently what felt right was kissing him. That felt more justifiable than anything that had happened the past month. My chest filled with slight dread when my memory glimpsed the events of the last two hours, Chino would tell and I knew, I knew that it would result in one of us, Jay or myself, having to leave all that we where used to now. I pressed my mouth against Jays harder, kissing away all my thoughts and fell into bliss.

I was pulled from my bliss by the sounds of Phil bumping and moving around her room, I detached myself from Jay seconds before her door flew open.

"Hey mom" Jay sat himself up on the sofa "What's up?" The only thing ive know to detach Jay from a girl would be his mom

"We got any food around JayBoy?"

"Some tacos in the kitchen" he informed her, running his hand exasperatedly through his hair.

"Don't really want tacos" she said, now looking around the room. For the first time her eyes landed on me "Hey Mattie hunny" she smiled before addressing Jay with "Im gonna go get us some burgers or something" she started walking towards the apartment door without waiting for an answer. Phil grabbed a jacket and threw it around her shoulders before leaving without even a goodbye.

Beside me Jay was shaking his head, muttering something about her being 'stupid' "One more thing we have in common" Jay mumbled "Our parents are fucked up" with that he got up from the sofa and walked into his room. It didn't take much for me to follow.

Jay was now laying on his single bed, his arms covering his eyes. I walked over to the bed and moved to climb over Jay, but before I could get to the other side Jay grabbed my hips. He sat up and now I was sitting on his lap facing him. I didn't move i just stared into Jay's eyes. Jay took up where he had left off in the living room and kissed me neck slowly moving up and stopped when he reached my lips. I could feel my stomach turn, i was getting nervous now. "Tilly…I want to," he said this so quietly I could only just hear it.

I felt a rush inside my stomach "Before," he stopped himself. Thinking his next few words though before saying them, I got goose bumps when he finally opened his mouth "Before you" he paused again "leave" I slowly leaned in closer to Jay's lips.

I knew what his was saying, despite his previous assurance that Skip would never react the way we thought had gone out of the window. Skip now cared for me too much to not send me back to Keith, he had wanted a good life for me so why would he keep me surrounded by 'deadbeat skaters'?

I also knew that I wanted to, especially with Jay. Nothing else mattered . I shut the world off and concentrated on Jay, on his eyes. "Okay,"

I felt the passion in Jays kiss and returned it as he lifted his shirt off. I pulled back slightly to help him with it. Smiling I kissed him again. In the back of my I knew that sooner rather than later I would be leaving but Jay meant so much more right now. Jay began to lean back onto the bed and brought me with him.

"I love you," I crawled swiftly on top of him and began to kiss him passionately and roughly. He returned the intensity muttering his own reply of 'I love you' My aggressive side took over after that as my slightly shaking hands found the path toward the button on his jeans. It was at this point that Jay lost any possible restraint and I was flipped onto my back, quicker than I could see Jay had removed every item of clothing on both myself and him. "Do you? Really?" my mouth forced out before my brain could stop it.

Jay froze beside me, then pushed himself up so as he could look me dead in the eye.

"Yea"

And that was it

Just that one word. Jay brushed his fingers across my shoulders before pulling me back into a gentle embrace. His lips touched mine once before it happened and when it did I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice pain, physical or emotional. I was dimly aware of Jay speaking, well mumbling words into my neck.

He stopped the humming of his mumbles, pausing momentarily to clearly say, "Love you" _'I love you too'_ I thought but did not speak _'But im leaving you too' _My thoughts shook me, distracting me _'Lie back and enjoy it' _i thought _'Stop thinking' _I wanted to stop thinking, I forced myself too. Wantonness was winning; I had nearly forgotten where we were.

Suddenly I was melting and Jay soon after collapsed on top of me. Languidly I opened my eyes and ears. 'Is something moving outside?' Someone else was in the house, I heard the murmur of a voice and then the yell of our names. Phil had returned.

I raised my eyes to meet Jays again, he knew who it was too. The blonde placed a kiss on my forehead before relieving me of his weight and then started to slowly dress himself. I sorely copied his actions, not wanting an embarrassing situation to ensue.

At the door Jay grabbed tight hold of my hand and pulled me towards him so as my back was against his chest and we exited his room that way to meet Phil and the food she had brought back.

* * *

"Look I like Jay Skip, and you and Chino aint really goin to have and effect on that"

"So your going?" Skip asked from behind me, he was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Well it was the ultimatum wasn't it?" I asked, shoving a pile of shirts into my duffle "Plus I promised Keith a while ago I would go and stay for a bit and I never did so… I guess now's the best time"

"Right" he slurred a little.

This morning I had returned home to find nothing locked up, smashed surfboards still littering the street and Skip passed out still drunk of the sofa. It was then that I had fully made my decision to leave.

I had picked up the phone

I had started to pack my bags

Chino arrived

Skip woke

Skip found out.

He was loosing two people in one day, I was leaving to stay with Keith and Tony had defected to Toppers promise of money and ineffable fame.

And I didn't feel sorry for him.

Skip had ruined everything for himself, the incident at the party had made everyone realise what a liability he was to their lives and careers so now we where leaving, one by one with hardly or no guilt. "Ill call, visit, like we had all planned originally" I told Skip as I finished shoving clothing into my duffle. I walked over to the window and dropped it out to a waiting Stacy, who had agreed to drive me to Keiths. "I promise" I finished as I turned back around.

This break was going to be clean.

I walked up to Skip, hugged him then left.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Stacy asked as we drew closer to Keiths home

"As a heart attack" I answered "Come on Stace you saw Skip at the party, I really don't wanna have to handle that every time one of you guys leave. Which will happen Stacey, now Tony's gone everyone will follow" I told him "Plus he really didn't like the Jay thing"

"Neither did Chino by the sounds of things" Stacey laughed

"Yea well, Chino can shove it up his ass. He was only so 'strict' on the whole thing because he wanned a chance to fuck with anyone of you, not because he cared or whatever"

"Huh, yea guess your right." Stace lifted his left hand from the wheel to scratch his head "So, how was Jay with the whole 'leaving' thing?"

"Shockingly, fine. He kinda knew the second Skip flipped that it was all going downhill, that boy can sense when troubles coming I swear"

"Mostly because he's the one causing it"

"Yea! I laughed "But really, I guess we're both holding onto the idea that Skip will fix things up and I can do just more than visit. Plus is not like we're never going to see each other again"

"True"

"Now we can both come and see each other without having to sneak around or whatever, that is the one thing Jay and I did talk about. Im just simply moving, which I am in essence not leaving the country"

"So what? Your going to go to all the skate comps and hang out like usual?" Stacey asked for conformation

"Yea"

"But what about Skip?"

"Eh well remember when I said that some of the skaters will follow Tonys' example?" Stacy nodded "Well Jay kinda has so I don't have to worry about us 'bumping' into Skip together" I told him

"Huh" Staceys car turned the last corner and he pulled up outside Keiths home, the man himself was sat on the porch. He had been waiting for me. "So" Stace said "Nothings really going to change?"

"Stacy everything going to change now" I sighed "But not between us?"

The blonde laughed, smiling he said "Never, friends?"

"Still" I answered

Stacey still smiling turned and popped open his door "Come one, I helped you move out, might as well help you move in!"

I climbed out of the car to meet Keith who embraced me in a bone crushing hug "Tilly" he said in greeting

"Hey Keith" I smiled again as I stepped back "Keith this is my friend Stacey Peralta" I introduced

"Stacey" Keith held his hand out for Stacey to shake

"Sir" they shook hands

"None of that, makes me feel important and old, its Keith" Stacey nodded his head and smiled. "Now lets get you moved in"

The males moved to the back of Staceys car and unloaded my many bags.

Stacey was at the front carry two of my bags while Keith and I walked behind with the others. "So, im guessing we're going to be having a lot more visits from friends?"

"A hell of a lot more" I laughed

"Not all boys?"

"No" I smiled "Not all boys, but Ty best not hit on any of them 'cause those girls can beat his ass hands behind their backs"

Keith laughed as we reached the house "Well they wont have to worry about that" he told me as we entered, Stacy had waited for direction at the bottom of the stairs. I sent Keith a 'huh?' look. "Ty's managed to land himself in jail for a year"

"Jail?"

"Assault, no surprise there. The lil prat could never control his temper"

"Wow" I said, looking between Keith and Stacey "Things really are changing"


	14. And now begins the change

**Disclaimer : The same as ever, i only own my OC and some events that happen to her.**

**First of all im sorry that this has taken ages for me to get out, i have been on holiday and then when i get back fanfiction decides to be stupid and not let me upload saying something about an error, but now its being nice so whoo!**

xoxo olivia : **As ever im glad that you liked it**  
ThereAre666Way2Love : **Hi!**

* * *

Chapter 13  
And now begins the change

* * *

"So, today will be the last day we can visit?" Peggy asked from beside me, her hands resting under her head to support it

"Yea, Keiths making me go under pain of…. Well pain really"

"It sucks you have to go back to school!"

"Yea no shit there Peg" I answered, causing Stacey, who was laid out behind me to laugh.

"You guys want to take some food with you or what? I brought enough today to feed an army!" Keith yelled from the house, the kitchen backed out onto the garden.

"Keith there is only you and me in the house, why buy so much?" I asked

"Because you eat like a pig!" Peggy laughed, facing me and pushing up her nose and snorting like a pig

"Nice Peg, real nice"

"What?! Its true!"

"Matt do you want any food?!" Keith yelled again. I looked at Stacey who shrugged and nodded at the same time _'Clear definite answer, thanks Stace'_

"Just something for the drive down if that ok?!" I yelled back, getting no reply I turned back to my friends assuming Keith was in compliance with my request.

Peggy, Stacey and I where sat on the decking that littered Keiths backyard, since the move a few weeks ago they had been the only ones to visit, apart from Sid who I had seen twice. Today the three of us where wasting time sunbathing before Staceys skate competition and talking about their decisions to leave the Zephyr Skate team. "So how'd you tell him?" I asked Stace as I removed my sunglasses.

"I just went into the shop and got my stuff out of my locker, and he was there drawing up plans for a new board. He tried to get me to stay but I told him id signed all ready" Staceys eyes where locked on the ground "Kathy… she's not happy about me signing to a different team" He told us "She wants to stay in Dogtown"

"Huh" was all I could muster in mention of Kathy, my normally chatty mouth remained closed. I hadn't spoke to her in about a month "Hey have any of you guys seen Jay?" I asked "He's been awol since I moved up here, I mean I called him the night I got here but since then I've tried calling and got nothing, I think the house phone must be disconnected or something" I looked at Stacy who shook his head then to Peggy for an answer.

"Erm" the dark haired girl bit her lip "The phone, kinda isn't disconnected" she told me "As far as I know anyway, I haven't seen Jay much either" I shot her a sardonic look, I could tell the girl was lying, her lip biting was a sure sign of that. Peggy sighed before continuing "Remember when Jay said the only thing he wants is to be able to look after his mom?" I nodded, as did Stacey "Well the money he's pulling in meant he could afford to buy them a new house, he got some weird commercial deal too Shogo mentioned something called a slinky?"

'_Huh, well then'_ "Right" I said out loud, drawing each syllable out in length "So Jays moved house?" Peggy nodded _'Right'_

"Sid told me, I saw him a few days ago, coming out of the liquor store. The day after you left they found the house and the day after that they moved"_ 'Awkward silence or nonchalant shrug?'_

"Im sure he's just busy" Stace consoled from beside me

"Seems your all a lil busy recently doesn't it Mr 'I got a part on Charlies Angels'?" I smiled bumping my shoulder into Staceys. The blonde boy sent us a shy smile which caused Peggy and I to laugh.

"Yo what time is it?" Peggy asked as she sobered up.

I yelled back to Keith, who I could see inside the kitchen asking what time it was to which he replied "Almost eleven!"

"We best get moving" I said, pushing myself up off the floor, the other two following suit "You sure your not coming Peg?" I asked my friend

"Naaa im fine thanks, Ive been exposed to too much of the Alva 'greatness' to last a while" she smiled "But if you do get a chance to talk to his holiness tell him I say hi" Stacey and I nodded and started towards the house as Peggy skated out of the side gate

"Keith, Stace and I are heading out now" I informed him as we entered the kitchen

"Right, good luck kid" Keith said to Stacey, who just smiled in thanks "I'll see you when you get back" he turned to me and embraced me in a hug

"See ya later Keith" I replied as I stepped back from his hug. "I'll call you when we get there!" I told him as Stacey and I moved our way through the house and out of the front of it. "So are you meeting up with the rest of the team when you get there?" I asked Stacey

"Ah yea, yea I am then I go right onto my competition"

"Cool, so I just follow you and ill be in the right place?" Stacey just smiled and nodded as we reached his car "Right, so you ready to be exposed to the Alva awesomeness?"

Stacey laughed as he slid into the drivers seat "When am I ever?" he mumbled as I climbed into the passenger seat "I wonder if his ego rubs off on all the other members of his team, I mean it so big it has to be leaking out right?"

"Stace?"

"Yea?"

"Did you just ask if Tony Alva is leaking stuff?" Stacey leant down a little so he could start the car "Because that gives off very weird images, funny images really. Of Tony leaking ego and the head of people around him swelling because they've been exposed"

The blonde let out a not so dignified snort of laughter as he stared up the car and pulled away from the curb "Pretty much Mattie yea" I smiled and turned to wind the window down. As my hand reached the windy thing (as I so intelligently called it) a memory flashed through my mind.

_Dude stop leaning on me jackass!" I yelled at Jay who arm was squished against mine. The idiot had decided half way through or surprise journey to climb into the passenger seat next to me causing a rather uncomfortable sitting position_

"_You didn't wanna sit on my knee" he yelled back_

"_And I wonder why?!" I glared, noticing but not paying attention to the smirks the other three Z-Boys held. I tried to move left, closer to Stacy but the material of the seat caused it to squeak bringing all attention to me._

"_Watch what ya doin there Mattie" said Stacey "New car"_

"_Damn Stace" I said "You've let Jay in so there's gonna be nothing left by the time he gets out." Jay shot a smile at me and started playing with the weird window thing._

"_No faith?" he questioned, entertained by making the window open and close._

"_Dude shhhh" Tony said from the back as the house in front of us was exited by a family._

"_Hey isn't that the girl from Del Mar?" Stacy asked_

"_Yea man" We all remained quiet, wondering what Tony had planned, but I broke it by laughing as I heard a snap from beside me. Stacey looked over to see that Jay had broken the handle off._

"_Damn it Jay!" he yelled, taking all our attention off the house "You know how much this is gonna cost me?!"_

"_Down! Get down!" Tony yelled, crouching in the back. _

I couldn't help but smile at the memory as I rolled the window all the way down. How things had changed since then, since we had carelessly broke into so many homes just to skate empty pools, since none of us cared about what to do next - eat, sleep, skate or surf. How things had changed.

* * *

"Get ready!" The starter announced

I was stood, surrounded by screaming people (mostly girls) at the top of the skate hill, my arms crossed nervously in front of my chest. Stacey and Tony where directly in front of me, bent over and feet on their boards ready to push off, neither distracted by the crowd.

On arrival to the competition Stacey and I greeted a few old faces, Shogo and Red Dog held happy conversations with us until we had to part ways, each (except myself ) taking part in a different area of the competition. As we reached the skate hill, chatting about how bright Staceys uniform was we passed a very surprised looking Tony Alva, who merely glared at me and the boy beside me before turning back to the fans that where surrounding him.

"LETS GO!"

"Go Stacey!!"

The sound of the gun brought my attention to the two skaters pushing off . Tony had the lead as they started, keeping low and driving forward but Stacey managed the bend more easily than Tony and pushed ahead, skating first over the finish line.

I ran down, flagged by a few of Staceys team mates to greet him. "Yea Stacey!" We surrounded the winner, clapping him on the back and hugging him.

It was now time for placements to be given out, and as Stacey went up for first the crowd and I went wild. I barely noticed the moping Hispanic at the side until he took his trophy and snapped it in half. Only a half hour later the second competition started, much like the first but this time the boys had starting help to gain speed "Ready!" and the gun fired, Stacey failing to this time overtake Tony. After five minuets of waiting around it was placement time again, Tony this time looking pleased with his first placement sauntered past us looking as smug as usual. At least that hadn't changed.

* * *

I breathed in the fresh scent my shower gel had left behind as I stepped out of the bathtub, I know shower gel in a bath? But it was all I could reach. Today was the beginning of something huge; but then a realization dawned on me: I was starting my very first day back at school. To tell the truth, I'd kind of been dreading this day. I wrapped a towel around myself, using another to dry my blonde hair.

As I was towelling off I contemplated over what to wear, a decision I had never usually had much trouble over. I had felt comfortable at my old school, the one I was in before my mom died. Now I would be starting in a place where I knew nothing that would be expected of me.

I still knew one piece of high school philosophy; first impressions were pretty much everything. I decided to be real as I got dressed in the regular jeans, just a little tighter than usual seeming as they where new and a bright yellow 'Jethro Tull' shirt, a pair of black flip-flops donned my feet for a change.

I groaned as I picked up bulky backpack, filled to the edge with new binders and notebooks that Stacey had helped me pick out yesterday after the skate competition.

Downstairs I waved a quick goodbye to Keith, yelling something about being late before darting out of the house and to the school bus stop at the bottom of the street. As I reached the stop there where a few kids there already, all girls all 'dressed to the nines' as my mom would have put it. Each shot me a confused and mildly intrigued look before returning to their little group conversation. _'And now begins the biggest change of all'_


	15. Too bad wishes never come out the way

Well this is just going to be short and info filled because guess what?

**LAST CHAPTER!**

It will go really fast this chapter, a very fast pace because the sequel (yes sequel) will pick up from it so I had to get some new characters introduced and pass time for the new friendships to be realistic and not sudden.

Well I hope this to be an adequate finish to this part of the story, and I hoped you have enjoyed it. Now that it is finished it will be opened to any re-write ideas any of you want to put forward :) The sequel will be posted as soon as I finish writing it, but right now im working on another fan fiction I want to get started so look out for a new one popping up soon

**native-kitten** : No more Jay! At least not until the sequel that is ;)

**ThereAre666Ways2Love **: School dragged me down which was why its taken me soo long to get this all up!

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but my own characters :P**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14  
Too bad wishes never come out the way you plan.

* * *

I had been going to school for about four days now, today was a Thursday so just two more days to survive.

"So you looking forward to your first weekend after the troubling school week?" The dirty blonde sat next to me asked, I laughed before answering a yes. The second I had sat down next to her on the school bus she had bombarded me with questions.

Ever since I had met her on Monday the hyperactive girl was interested in learning about every aspect of my life. I had found out very little about the talkative girl, Her name was Nicole, simple as that. She had the typical blonde highlights of the surrounding area but her feet donned skater shoes and she wore excessive makeup.

We became life partners instantly.

I had a fleeting feeling of guilt over replacing Peggy, well not really replacing her because no one can get better than Pegg but this girl was getting damn close.

"Dude, last night was awesome," she said in a slightly drunken manner "We skated these two frickin….. tubes I guess, but they where massive and concrete."

"Nice" I replied with a laugh, "Who went?"

"Just Zach and Asher, too bad you couldn't come Matt, we just partied afterwards"

"No surprise there, from all you've told me all you do is party and skate" _'A lil hypocritical there Matt'_

The girl beside me shrugged "So you skate?" Nicole asked

"Yea, well used to really. I stopped after my mom died then I just became an honery member of the Zephyr team for a while, as you know" I laughed at the memory of when I first told her this, Nic had freaked out "But now they've all….."

"Gone fame crazy?" She laughed "Well that Alva dude has, but you said he was all ways an asshole. You know Zach was up against him in the last downhill competition and the dude seemed so up himself" I snorted with laughter, causing the girl across the isle from me to grimace a bit.

"He was all right I guess, then yea went fame crazy and all" _'God cant I get away from this at all?'_ I thought for a moment '_Out from one group of skaters then I make life partners with another'_ School was meant to be a fresh start for me, get out of the skater style and into a… well another really. Guess old habits die hard.

"So you talk to any other than Stacey" Nicole asked, turning in her seat to face me excitement written on her face. She had a massive crush on my blonde haired skater friend.

I sighed before answering "Nope, the only one I talk to now is Stacey, Tony's heads to far up his ass we wouldn't be able to hear each other and Jay has disappeared off the face of the planet" I said, anger slightly tingeing my voice.

Hey wasn't Stacey on Charlies Angels?" Again I laughed and nodded with a smile "Wow, he's sooo cute"

"You think every male is cute Nic" I laughed at her, she flipped me off causing me to giggle even more. It had shocked me how fast I had become friends with Nicole and her little group, but they where in essence like me in every way. Sarcasm was their second language for one and they hated those who hated them for no reason.

Perfect match

* * *

We shortly arrived at the school, Nicole instantly dragging me over to her group of skater friends, well my skater friends really. We where all talking about he up coming competition being held by the "Professional Skateboard Association" and the other competitors that where going to be there. At this point, the bright blue haired boy Zach spoke up to say "That Alva's a dick" before the bell rang.

Nicole grabbed her previously dropped bag and offered me a seat with her and the guys at lunch, to which I agreed. I waved her goodbye and entered the doors that lead to the lobby while she went through a side door with her friends After searching around the hallways for two minutes, I finally found my locker. _'God thats the tenth time so far that ive lost where my locker is'_ It was right next to a green drinking fountain _'Awesome'_ I thought _'Ill have to remember that so I can find it again. But every time I go to my locker ill end up getting sprayed at some point' _I scanned my schedule I had received on Monday for the combination is till hadn't memorised, I opened the lock then throwing my jacket into my locker I glanced again at the schedule to see that first I had chemistry. Slamming the locker shut I muttered a "Great" before turning to see which direction in wonder in till I found the class. I hated Chemistry.

* * *

"Just. Fucking. Perfect" had been my reply to Keiths question of how my day had gone before I headed right up the stairs. I was sat currently in my bedroom, my stomach on the floor as I laid colouring some white converse Keith had gotten me as a reward for surviving the horror of the first week at school.

Honestly it hadn't been that bad, chemistry had become my arch-nemesis with math and P.E as its sidekicks, but my trusty new group of almost friends helped me fight back. The first day I had sat with Nicole and her friends at lunch, we all chatted and swapped numbers, finding that a few of them where in several of my classes made the rest of the weeks lessons more interesting now that I had people to talk to.

When arriving home Keith had been preparing an early dinner, he was going out tonight with his own friends for a few hours, which was when he gave me the converse "I wont be home tomorrow until late, im going to visit Ty" I just nodded and thanked him for the shoes. While he was out tonight he told me I could invite Stacey and Peggy over for pizza and a movie but upon ringing I got no answer from either of them, so I rang up Nicole.

As Keith was heading out Nic arrived with Zach and a dark haired girl named Alyssa (no just call me Aly, really) We sat about eating pizza and listening to Jehro Tull for hours, it honestly felt like I was back in the 'Zephyr days'. These guys got me to giggle, got me to forget about that one boy who never left my mind, got me to think that possibly I could be happy again.

No more worries about the past, about what could have been. I've got a football game to look forward to and a weekend to try to sort out my problems, with the offered help of my new… friends I guess. I'll deal with all of the drama later. I just wish that it'd be easy.

_Too bad wishes never come out the way you plan._


End file.
